Doctor Take My Heart
by realpixkupixku
Summary: Bagaimana kisahnya Chanyeol pemilik rumah sakit hallym pertama kali menginjakkan dirinya di rumah sakitnya, stay toon [Chanbaek/Baekyeol Hunhan Kaisoo Genderswitch or Gs] Rate M
1. chapter 1

Doctor Take My Heart

Cast : - Park Chanyeol (23)

-Byun Baekhyun (22)

-Xi Luhan (24)

-Oh Sehun (22)

-Kim Jongin (23)

-D.O Kyungsoo (21)

\- Dll

WARNING : RATE M(agak akhir)

Typo bertebaran

Gak jelas

Emang cerita ini gj heu heu :3 semoga suka

Don't coppy

Sarangheeee

by : realpixkupixku


	2. Chapter 2

"aw aw aw aw, vivi kenapa kau menggigitku?" terlihat seorang pemuda sedang mengibas ngibaskan tangannya karena kesakitan

"Hahahaaha, astaga bodohnya kau, sudah kubilang, vivi tidak suka dipegang perutnya" sehun, nama pemuda yang sedang terpingkal pingkal melihat sahabatnya tergigit anjing kesayangannya

"Astaga, lihatlah tanganku, kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan terkena rabies" chanyeol, pemuda itu masih saja melebih lebihkan apa yang terjadi pada tangan tampannya

"Ya, itu hanya gigitan anjing jinak yeol, bisakah kau tenang?" ujar sehun santai

"Ya! aku ini lebih tua darimu albino setidaknya panggil aku hyung, lagi pula jika anjingmu jinak, mengapa menggigit dasar sinting" ujar chanyeol masih memegang tangannya

"hei kau mau kemana?" ujar sehun melihat chanyeol beranjak keluar dari apartemennya

"aku akan ke rumah sakit, memeriksa tanganku"

"astaga, aku tahu kau pemilik rumah sakit itu hyung, tapi ini berlebihan" sehun memijat pelipisnya, bisa bisanya ia memiliki sahabat miring seperti chanyeol

"hei, ikutlah, setidaknya tunjukkan rasa tanggung jawab mu, dan juga kau bisa bertemu luhan disitu"

"CALL!"

"Gunting"

"scapel"

"pinset"

"berikan aku jarum dan benang" terlihat gadis yang sedang serius menangani pasien operasi

mata tajamnya ia fokuskan pada jarum yang menembus kulit pasien, fokusnya gadis ini membuat ia terpercaya untuk melakukan pembedahan.

"kasa steril"

"Kerja bagus semuanya, terimakasih atas bantuannya" ujar dokter cantik yang menjadi kuda hitam diantara tim operasi tadi

"baek, kau selalu berhasil" terlihat seorang wanita dengan benjolan besar di perutnya

"kau juga lu" ujar baekhyub merangkul sahabatnya "kerja bagus baby" baekhyun mengusap perut luhan dengan lembut

"sehun akan kemari baek" luhan memekik girang saat diterimanya pesan dari calon suaminya tersebut

"Tidak biasa sehun kemari pada jam segini lu, apa sehun sakit?" tanya baekhyun penasaran

"entahlah baek, mungkin ia rindu little baby" luhan menggidikkan bahunya dan mengelus kandungannya yang sudah berusia 5 bulan

"astaga lu, kurasa aku harus menelfon tuan xi untuk segera menikahkanmu"

"kau tidak bisa menelfon baek, karena tasmu ku titipkan ke kyungsoo dan kyungsoo berada di UGD" luhan mengejek baekhyun dengan menjulurkan lidahnya

"astaga rusa hamil, sudah kubilang, letakkan saja di loker ku" sungguh, sahabatnya itu selalu menyukai hal yang berlawanan dengan dirinya

"Aku harus ke UGD" ujar chanyeol terburu buru

"hei, jika kau memperlihatkan wajah bodohmu seakan mengatakan 'tolong, tanganku digigit anjing' mereka malah akan menggerombolimu, bukan mengobatimu, kau ini pemilik hallym hyung, bukan pasien biasa" sepertinya nasehat sehun hanya masuk telinga kanan chanyeol dan keluar telinga kiri, entahlah mungkin chanyeol sudah benar benar terkena rabies, bisa dilihat larinya terbirit birit menuju ruangan UGD

saat chanyeol membuka pintu UGD, alangkah terkejutnya dirinya melihat sangat banyak pasien hari ini, chanyeol lupa jika saat ini hari senin, karena rata rata dari senin hingga minggu, hari yang paling padat ialah hari senin

"woa, pantas saja kau selalu memberi makan toben dengan ayam afrika" ujar sehun takjub dengan banyaknya pasien hari ini

"apa hubungannya bodoh? ahh sudahlah" chanyeol meninggalkan sehun di ambang pintu UGD*poorsehun

"Hitam, apakah tidak ada dokter yang free?" chanyeol yang langsung asal nyeplos memanggil sahabat keduanya yang bertugas sebagai sekertaris di UGD itu dengan sebutan 'hitam'

"Ya! kau mengagetkanku, sejak kapan kau mau memasuki ruangan UGD huh?" pria yang di panggil hitam tersebut kaget karena kedatangan sang pemilik rumah sakit hallym ini, pemilik! dan tentu saja seluruh dokter yang ada di ruangan tersebut berhenti sejenak untuk membungkukkan badannya

"ini semua gara gara anjing sehun yang menggigitku seenaknya" chanyeol menunjukkan tangannya kepada joongin

"pffttttt" jongin nampak akan tertawa, tapi ditahannya agar lelaki yang paling tinggi diantara mereka tidak menjadi buaya betina yang kehilangan telurnya

"percuma kau menahan tawamu jong, tertawalah, dia pantas menjadi bawan tertawaan" sehun menghampiri kedua sahabatnya dengan wajah yang sama saja, datar

"aigoo chanyeol, kukira kau sangat pintar diantara kita, astaga perutku"

"Ya, jawablah pertanyaanku, apakah ada dokter yang sedang tidak menangani pasien?" chanyeol semakin terlihat gelisah, ia takut jika ia benar benar terkena rabies

"sayangnya kyungsoo dan teman temannya sibuk yeol, ini hari senin, dan kau tahu artinya apa" jongin menjelaskan kepada chanyeol

"Annyeonghase... Ya! kenapa kalian semua menatapku?!" baekhyun baegidik ngeri saat berpuluh pasang mata menatapnya

"kecuali dia" ujar jongin menunjuk baekhyun

"siapkan ruangan VVIP untuk kami" chanyeol menyeringai

Maaf banyak typo aihhh :3 semoga suka


	3. Chapter 3

"Ya! siapa kau seenaknya menyewaku huh? jam kerjaku sudah habis!" baekhyun masih tidak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda bertelinga lebar ini

"b-baek, i-itu" luhan memegang tangan baekhyun untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi..

"aku tahu lu, kau akan mengatakan pria ini tampan kan? tampan bagimu, dan tidak bagiku, sekarang peluklah calon suamimu, biarkan aku beradu dengan pria ini" baekhyun dengan lembut berbicara dengan luhan, berbeda saat berbicara dengan chanyeol

"sampai dimana kita?" baekhyun bertanya pada chanyeol

"sampai di jam kerjamu habis" jawab chanyeol santai

"ohya! aku tahu tuan jika kau memiliki kentut uang, tapi bukan seenaknya mengambil hak seperti ini!" baekhyun masih tidak ingin mengalah dengan chanyeol

"bukankah semua dokter memiliki motto bahwa aka mengobati pasiennya walau saat dirinya sendiri ada halangan?" chanyeol sangat santai menjawab amukan dokter cantik didepannya ini

"Ugh, kau memiliki 1 jam!" baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan chanyeol dan menuju ruang xx

"akan ku manfaatkan baik baik dok!" chanyeol sedikit berteriak karena chanyeol melihat baekhyun menutup telinganya, sungguh gadis itu

"chan, apakah aku perlu memberitahunya?" luhan bertanya kepada chanyeol khawatir

"tidak perlu lu, lebih menarik jika ia tidak tahu siapa bosnya" chanyeol menyeringai

"Lu, tidak usah khawatir dengan chanyeol, khawatirlah denganku, aku sangat merindukanmu" sehun memeluk manja luhan, Goshh sungguh berbeda ekspresi jika sudah dengan luhan

"astaga, aku tidak dibayar untuk melihat kalian bermesraan" jongin sangat mual melihat pasangan hunhan, jongin kan juga ingin dengan kyungsoo

"bye bye friends" chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan mereka yang khawatir jika chanyeol di smack down baekhyun, sungguh baekhyun adalah gadis tangguh se rumah sakit hallym.

chanyeol terduduk di ranjang ruangan xx dengan baekhyun yang duduk di kursi depan ranjang siap mengobati chanyeol

"jadi, apa yang perlu ku obati?" baekhyun bertanya tanpa ekspresi

"aku digigit anjing" chanyeol menjawab dengan terus memandangi wajah ayu baekhyun

"apakah anjing tersebut mengeluarkan busa di mulutnya?" baekhyun mulai serius

"tidak" chanyeol tidak akan mengalihkan pandangannya pada baekhyun, baekhyun yang merasa dipandangi berpura pura memeriksa tangan kekar chanyeol yang sedikit berdarah

"apakah anjing liar?" baekhyun berpura pura mencatat agar matanya tidak bertemu dengan mata chanyeol

"tidak, vivi anjing peliharaan" chanyeol tersenyum karena melihat baekhyun memandang matanya

"Ya! kenapa kau rela menghabiskan berwon won uang untuk memeriksakan tanganmu yang bahkan hanya mengeluarkan darah sedikit, aish kau menyebalkan" baekhyun memukul kepala chanyeol dengan bolpoin rillakuma yang sedang ia pegang

"aaahhh ini sakit sekali, kau tidak tahu? aku memiliki penyakit lain, astaga aku lemas" chanyeol menutup matanya dan direbahkan dirinya di ranjang ruangan tersebut

"Tuan??? tuann astaga, tuan maafkan aku, sungguh, buka matamu" baekhyun tanpa sadar menaiki ranjang tempat chanyeol tergeletak, dan baekhyun menggoyangkan tubuh chanyeol

"boo" chanyeol membuka matanya dan membuat suara serta ekspresi yang menakutkan"

"kyaaaaa" baekhyun terperanjat kaget dan menggenggam tangan chanyeol erat. heol, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu gadis di depan chanyeol ini mengamuk karena jam kerjanya terpaksa di perpanjang 1 jam lagi

merasa dipermainkan, baekhyun segera membuka matanya dan memukul chanyeol dengan pukulannya yang dahsyat

"ambil ini, dasar laki laki!"

"astaga, kau tidak boleh menyakiti pasienmu sendiri dok" chanyeol berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari wanita singa ini

"Kau menyebalkan" baekhyun turun dari ranjang ruangan tersebut untuk mengambil obat anti septik agar luka chanyeol tidak infeksi

"berikan tanganmu" nada suara baekhyun terlihat sedang marah

"hei, aku hanya bercanda, maafkan aku" chanyeol berusaha agar mendapatkan kata maaf dari baekhyun

"ngggg" baekhyun hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan mulai meyemprotkan cairan yang sedikit perih bagi chanyeol

"Ayolah maafkan aku" bahkan jarak wajah mereka hanya 5 inchi

"Ne! kau ini cerewet sekali seperti wanita" baekhyun menatap tajam chanyeol

"Dan, bagaimana denganmu? kau juga wanita dok" chanyeol mulai menggoda baekhyun, lagi

"Ibumu juga wanita, bagaimana dengan itu?" baekhyun tidak mau kalah dengan perkataan yang menurut baekhyun sangat berisik

"Lagipula aku bukan wanita, aku gadis asal kau tahu" baekhyun menambahkan

"woa! daebak!" chanyeol mengguncang guncangkan pundak baekhyun

"Apanya yang daebak?! kau ini ish" baekhyun menepis kedua tangan chanyeol yang memegang pundak sempitnya

"kau masih gadis, itu daebak!" chanyeol sungguh antusias dengan ke 'gadisan' baekhyun

"hnggggg" baekhyun menggumam, lagi

"Baiklah, kau tidak terkena rabies dan tidak akan pernah terkena rabies apabila kau segera mengkonsultasikan ke dokter, sebenarnya tindakanmu tepat tuan, tapi dengan mengambil hak orang itu sungguh tidak keren tuan..." baekhyun menautkan alisnya seakan mengatakan 'siapa namamu?'

"Park Chanyeol" chanyeol tersenyum, membuat baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya pada buku catatannya, sungguh ia tidak mau tenggelam dalam pesona lelaki gila ini

"tuan chanyeoldorydory" baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan datar, sebenarnya gadis itu tidak menatap manik hazel chanyeol, melainkan menatap hidung pinokio chanyeol

"mengapa kau menambahkan dorydory? apakah kau selalu menambahkan nama pada setiap pasienmu?" chanyeol menautkan alisnya, bukan tidak suka

"tidak, ini pertama kalinya menambahkan, kurasa itu spontan, dan asal kau tahu saja, saat aku menangani pasienku, pasienku selalu saja tidur chan" baekhyun mulai tertarik dengan topik ini

"tidak sopan sekali pasienmu" chanyeol sedikit menggeram

"itu karena aku dokter bedah, dasar badak" baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tangannya yang tengah dilipat, sepertinya lelaki didepan baekhyun sungguh pintar membuat baekhyun badmood

"Jadi, apakah diperlukan cek up untukku?" chanyeol sedikit berbisik

"Terserah kau saja, jika ingin cek up pergilah, jika tidak ya diam saja" baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan berbicara dengan mata tertutup, membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti puppy

"baiklah, dokter... byun baekhyun, apakah kau ingin menjadi dokter pribadiku?" chanyeol menggantungkan katanya untuk melihat name tag baekhyun

"mengapa kau menawarkan hal yang sama sekali tidak menarik huh?" baekhyun menggerutkan alisnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya

"aigoo lucunya" chanyeol hendak memegang pipi baekhyun tapi baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan senjatanya, yaitu scapel (coba search)

"Hei hei, darimana kau dapat pisau aneh itu?" chanyeol relflek mengangkat tangannya ke udara

"aku selalu membawanya, jaga jaga jika ada park chanyeol park chanyeol yang lain, dan juga ini bukan pisau, ini scapel" baekhyhn sedikit menekankan 'park chanyeol'

"kau ini akan menjual daging atau apa?" chanyeol masih setia dengan tangannya di udara

"Ya, aku akan menjual daging, dagingmuu" baekhyun mengarahkan scapelnya ke chanyeol yang membuat chanyeol mundur

"Waktu habis, aku akan pulang" baekhyun menata kembali peralatan yang tadi sempat ia gunakan untuk mensterilkan luka chanyeol

"tidak, masih ada 15 menit lagi" chanyeol menghadang baekhyun yang akan menuju pintu

"ya, kau ini kenapa? mengapa selalu menghalangiku astaga pusingnya" baekhyun memijit pelipisnya

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang" chanyeol memegang bahu baekhyun

"apa?"

"aku memaksa"

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Pletak

"aw"

Bruak

Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan xx dengan menghempaskan pintu yang tak itu dengan keras sehingga menyita perhatian pengunjung dan juga dokter atau karyawan yang sekedar lewat. raut wajah dokter cantik sekaligus mungil tersebut ia tekuk sehingga bibirnya terlihat mengerucut dan alisnya menyambung

"Ya! dokter byun! baekki! kenapa kau marah padaku aish, aduh" Diikuti seorang pria yang lari terbirit birit dengan tangan dikepalanya yang dirasanya sangat sakit sekali karena dokter cantik tersebut memukulnya dengan pulpen rillakuma, lagi, sebenarnya chanyeol heran mengapa gadis tersebut bisa memunculkan benda yang tidak terduga

Luhan yang kebetulan sedang menunggu baekhyun, saat melihat peristiwa tersebut sangat terpingkal pingkal hingga ia harus memegangi perut buncitnya

"dasar idiot, bawel" mulut baekhyun yang komat kamit mengucapkan umpatan ringan untuk chanyeol

"Eonni, ini tasmu" baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat kyungsoo menyodorkan tas rillakuma miliknya, gadis ini sungguh pecinta rillakuma

"gomawo kyungie" baekhyun tersenyum kepada dongsaeng kesayangannya ini

"Ya, kenapa ekspresimu begitu berbeda saat berhadapan dengan burung hantu itu dokter baek?" chanyeol tidak terima karena ekspresi baekhyun kepadanya tak semanis ekpresi baekhyun pada sahabatnya

"bukan urusanmu" baekhyun melangkahkan kaki mungilnya berusaha menghindari eiffel berjalan, baekhyun langkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju sahabatnya

"Lu, ayo pulang" baekhyun merengek kepada luhan

"tidak bisa baek, luhan denganku" sehun yang lebih dulu menjawab sebelum luhan mengeluarkan kata katanya

"aigooo sehunnaaa" baekhyun tetap menghentak hentakkan kakinya dan menggoyang goyangkan tangan luhan agar wanita itu lebih memilihnya daripada calon suami rusa cantik itu

"baekkiee maafkan aku, aku akan mengunjungi baba dan mama, jadi aku akan bersama sehun" luhan memajukan bibirnya

"Lu, aku harus pulang dengan siapa" baekhyun putus asa

"Chanyeol" sehun berbisik

"aigooo aku tidak mauuuuuuuuu" baekhyun sekilas melirik chanyeol yang berbincang dengan kai dan kyungsoo dengan wajah bodohnya, sungguh baekhyun tidak ingin berhadapan lagi dengan lelaki satu itu

"please baekki" luhan mengeluarkan jurus ampuhnya yaitu eye deernya

"stop... stop luu" baekhyun menutupi wajah luhan dengan telapak tangannya, sahabat cantiknya itu sungguh tahu kelemahan baekhyun

"thanks baekhyyy" luhan memekik senang, entahlah mengapa luhan merasakan getaran antara baekhyun chanyeol, sahabatnya berlalu dengan sehun yang mencium bibir luhan dihadapan baekhyun yang membuat baekhyun mual setelahnya luhan dan sehun benar benar keluar dari hallym

sungguh baekhyun letakkan dimana wajahnya saat dirinya memohon untuk pupabg bersama chanyeol, ditambah baekhyun menolak tawaran chanyeol beberapa menit yang lalu dengan galak

baekhyun ragu untuk mendekat ke arah chanyeol yang masih setia berbincang bincang dengan kyungsoo dan jongin

"Eonni" kyungsoo yang lebih dulu menyadari keberadaan baekhyun langsung menyapanya membuat baekhyun sedikit kaget (sebenarnya baekhyun seperti cacing mendekat sedikit demi sedikit)

"Annyeong dokter baek" kini jongib yang menyapa baekhyun dengan sopan, membuat baekhyun tersenyum membalas sapaan jongin dan kyungsoo

"Hello nemo" berbeda dengan chanyeol, yang sepertinya suka sekali menggoda dokter bedah yang cantik tersebut

"oppa, namanya baekhyun eonni, bukan nemo" ujar kyungsoo polos

"dia memang nemo, dan aku dory nya, dia sendiri yang memberiku nama dory" balas chanyeol bangga dengan baekhyun yang sudah mencibir tidak jelas

"aigoo, ternyata kalian sudah cukup dekat, harus kupanggil apa huh? aaa, visual couple?" jongin yang sepertinya tahu jika sahabatnya tertarik dengan baekhyun, tengah menggoda baekhyun yang saat ini menutupi wajahnya

"jong oppa, ayo pulang" kyungsoo menarik narik ujung kemeja jongin agar sang kekasih mau menuruti keinginan princess nya

"ne ne, Chan, baek kita pulang dulu" jongin berpamitan kepada mereka berdua dan merangkul kekasihnya

"eonni, oppa bye byee" kyungsoo melakukan imitasi ciuman pororo(?)

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dokter byun?" chanyeol menatap wajah ayu baekhyun yang beberapa menit yang lalu mencuri perhatiannya

"tidak ada, aku hanya..." baekhyun sungguh malu, bagaimana caranya ia mengatakannya astaga

"Hm?" chanyeol mengangkat alisnya menunggu kalimat baekhyun yang terputus

"apakah tawaranmu masih berlaku? antar aku pulang" bisikan baekhyun sangat sangat kecil, sehingga nyaris tidak terdengar dengan chanyeol

"astaga, apa yang kau katakan baek?" chanyeol heran dengan gadis didepannya sekarang, sikap gadis ini sungguh seperti dispenser, kadang dingin, kadang hangat

"..." baekhyun membisu, dia tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi matanya melihat chanyeol dengan intens seakan mengatakan 'antar aku pulang, aku tidak membawa mobil'

"Ya, kau menakut nakutiku" chanyeol jelas takut, baekhyun yang galak menjadi diam seperti ini

"ini sudah malam, ayo pulang denganku" chanyeol mengulangi tawarannya lagi, dan semoga baekhyun tidak menolaknya

"Hm hm" baekhyun mengangguk, membuat chanyeol tidak mengerti apa sekali apa yang dipikirkan gadis ini, labil sekali

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Doctor Take My Heart

Cast : - Park Chanyeol (23)

-Byun Baekhyun (22)

-Xi Luhan (24)

-Oh Sehun (22)

-Kim Jongin (23)

-D.O Kyungsoo (21)

\- Dll

WARNING : RATE M(agak akhir)

Typo bertebaran

Gak jelas

.

.

.

Ready?

.

.

.

"Siapa dokter yang bersama tuan park?" wanita yang berpakaian sama seperti baekhyun bertanya pada rekan kerjanya

"aah, itu dokter byun, dia dokter bedah, kurasa tuan park menyukainya. mereka sangat serasi sekali, aku sangat iri" jawab rekan kerja wanita tersebut

"begitu..."

'kita lihat selama apa chanyeol tahan kepadamu byun'

…

Ingin sekali baekhyun mengakatan homina homina berkali kali saat melihat mobil yang diremote control chanyeol, astaga! bahkan mobil itu 5 kali dari harga mobil baekhyun

"Silahkan" suara chanyeol yang mengintrupsi membuat baekhyun tersadar dari pikiran memuji betapa bagusnya mobil ini. dilihatnya chanyeol tersenyum lebar membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk baekhyun

baekhyun bersikap dingin kembali untuk menutupi kegugupannya saat ia mendudukkan pantatnya di jok depan mobil tersebut, chanyeol tersenyum kemudian tersenyum hangat pada baekhyun

…

Baekhyun side

Lelaki ini sungguh tampan astaga, aku tidak bohong, tinggi badannya yang menjulang membuat dirinya semakin jantan di buatnya.

"baek" chanyeol memegang kedua bahu ku

"ada apa?" aku baru tersadar saat ini mobil sport miliknya tidak berjalan

chanyeol memelukku, entah mengaoa aku malah menikmati pelukan hangatnya, kubalas pelukannya hingga kita berdua benar benar dekat sekali

"baek, bolehkah aku mencium mu?" chanyeol menatapku sangat dalam, bagai tersihir, aku menganggukkan kepalaku

bibir chanyeol menyentuh permukaan bibirku, detak jantungku tidak beraturan, chanyeol sangat pandai membawaku terbang, dia terus melumat bibirku semakin dalam hingga lidahnya mengabsen seluaruh gigi dan lidahku

aku tidak marah, aku menikmati ini, ya tuhan ada yang salah denganku

"baek"

"byun baekhyun"

"dokter baekhyun"

…

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat baekhyun tertidur, bibirnya ia kerucutkan, matanya terpejam imut, mengapa gadis ini memiliki tidur yang seperti bayi?

"erhm" baekhyun sepertinya terbawa mimpi, chanyeol penasaran mimpi apa gadis ini

chanyeol lupa menanyakan rumah baekhyun, tidak mungkin jika ia membangunkan baekhyun hanya untuk menanyakan rumahnya. akhirnya chanyeol memutuskan membawa baekhyun ke rumahnya

chanyeol sampai di depan gerbang rumah yang sangat sangat mewah, gerbangnya otomatis terbuka saat chanyeol melambai ke arah cctv

baekhyun dengan dengkuran nafasnya yang teratur membuat chanyeol enggan membangunkan gadis cantik di sebelahnya ini, chanyeol amati wajah baekhyun, baekhyun memang sangat cantik dan manis, tapi menurut chanyeol kecantikan baekhyun akan bertambah jika ia marah

chanyeol terkekeh saat baekhyun mengigau tidak jelas serta tangannya yang terangkat ke udara

pluk

kepala baekhyun jatuh tepat di bahu chanyeol, tangan baekhyun ia lingkarkan ke pinggang chanyeol, membuat chanyeol terkaget dengan apa yang dilakukan baekhyun

"chanyeolah hhh" baekhyun memanggil chanyeol tapi matanya masih terpejam, chanyeol yakin, baekhyun memimpikannya

"baek" chanyeol menepuk pipi gembil baekhyun

"byun baekhyun" chanyeol mencubit ringan pipi bayi baekhyun

'shit, bibirnya menggoda' chanyeol tidak sengaja melihat baekhyun mengkerutkan alisnya dan bibirnya saat tidurnya sedang diusik seseorang

"Dokter bee" chanyeol memencet hidung baekhyun agar baekhyun dapat bangun secepatnya, sebenarnya chanyeol juga mengantuk

wangi maskulin yang pertama kali menusuk indra penciuman baekhyun dan saat mata baekhyun terbuka alangkah terkejutnya gadis itu karena pertama kali yang dilihatnya saat ia bangun adalah chanyeol, dan oh astaga mengapa tangannya ada di pinggang chanyeol?

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa, mesum mesum" baekhyun memukuli canyeol bertubi tubi, membuat chanyeol melindungi dirinya dengan kedua tangannya, sebenarnya pukulan baekhyun tidak sakit sama sekali hanya saja chanyeol ingin bermain main dengan dokter cantik ini

"Ya mengapa kau memukulku, ini sakit sekali, kenapa kau kejam sekali" chanyeol berpura pura mengelus tangannya dan mengeluarkan ekspresi kesakitan

"kau itu yang sudah menc-" baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya

"apa? menc apa?" chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya pada baekhyun yang sedang tersipu

astaga bodohnya baekhyun, ia hanya mimpi! baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi chanyeol

"aku bertanya bee" chanyeol terkekeh dengan sikao baekhyun sekarang bisa ia lihat tadi pipinya yang merona, chanyeol menusuk nusuk pinggang baekhyun agar baekhyun mau menoleh pada chanyeol

"kau tahu bee? tadi kau mengerang seperti ini di tidurmu 'erhm' dan juga 'chanyeol hhh'" chanyeol menirukan suara baekhyun yang halus saat menurukan erangan dari baekhyun

astaga benar, baekhyun hanya mimpi tadi, pipinya memanas sekarang, ia sangat malu pada chanyeol, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

cklek

dilihatnya chanyeol yang membuka pintu mobilnya untuk membawa baekhyun keluar

"tadi kau tertidur pulas, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, jadi aku membawamu ke rumahku" chanyeol tersenyum, baekhyun tersipu kembali saat melihat bibir chanyeol

"tapi ini sudah larut, aku mau pulang" baekhyun kembali menyambungkan alisnya

"jika sudah larut, menginaplah disini" chanyeol menggoda baekhyun kembali

"t-tapi" baekhyun gugup saat tangan chanyeol menariknya, seharusnya ia marah, bukan malah tersipu tidak jelas seperti ini, lagipula baekhyun sangat gugup saat melihat mansion milik chanyeol

"chanyeol ini terkunci" baekhyun yang berjalan lebih dulu dan saat dirasanya pintu rumah chanyeol masih terkunci ia merengek, kemana amarah gadis cantik ini?

"karena tidak terbuka baek" chanyeol menjawab baekhyun yang membuat baekhyun menggeram

chanyeol mengetuk pintu besar mansionnya, berharap bibi jung membukakan pintu

cklek

"annyeong Tuan, silahkan masuk" bibi jung, maid chanyeol, terlihat membungkuk pada chanyeol dan chanyeol membalas dengan senyuman

"annyeong bibi" baekhyun menyapa wanita paruh baya ini yang sebelumnya membungkuk pada chanyeol

"apakah kau yeojachinggu tuan chanyeol? wah sangat cantik sekali" chanyeol menahan tawa saat melihat mimik wajah baekhyun yang aneh saat dikira ia pacar dari chanyeol

"benar bibi, dia yeojachinggu ku, apakah cantik?" chanyeol merangkul baekhyun membuat baekhyun menggeram marah dan mencubit pinggang chanyeol

"dia cantik sekali tuan, ini pertama kalinya anda membawa gadis cantik ke rumah" woa baekhyun sedikit takjub, ia kira chanyeol playboy

"ah bibi, kita ke kamar dahulu" chanyeol pamit kepada bibi jung dengan baekhyun yang masih dalam rangkulannya

"ya! kita tidak berpacaran" baekhyun mencubit pinggang chanyeol lagi

"jika aku tidak mengakuimu sebagai pacarku, bibi kira aku menculik anak di pasar malam" chanyeol senang sekali saat menggoda baekhyun

"dasar menyebalkan!" baekhyun memunggungi chanyeol, lagi

"bee, ayo tidur" chanyeol menggoyang goyangkan tangan baekhyun. astaga mereka seperti seorang suami yang membujuk istrinya untuk tidur

"shireo, kau menyebalkan" baekhyun tetap teguh pada posisinya ini, sungguh chanyeol sangat menyebalkan

"baiklah, aku akan tidur" chanyeol baru saja menaiki 2 anak tangga dan

"aaaa chanyeolll" baekhyun menghentak hentakkan kakinya agar chanyeol tahu baekhyun tidak ingin ditinggal. gadis ini memang memiliki 2 kepribadian, menurut chanyeol

"baiklah, ayo" chanyeol turun dan menghampiri baekhyun. tangan chanyeol ia ulurkan

baekhyun membalas uluran tangan chanyeol, dan chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun, mereka menaiki anak tangga bersama sama

"jangan begitu" baekhyun menunjuk kaki chanyeol yang menaiki 2 anak tangga sekaligus

"kenapa? ini mempercepat" chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"aku tidak tinggi sepertimu, jika tidak mau, lepaskan ini" baekhyun protes karena chanyeol begitu cepat menaiki anak tangga

"tidak tidak, maafkan aku, mari bersama sama" chanyeol menolak saat baekhyun menyuruhnya melepaskan kaitan tangan mereka

…

"chanyeol" baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat chanyeol menunjukkan kamar baekhyun

"ada apa hm?" chanyeol menjawab lembut

"aku tidak bisa tidur sendiri, maksudku aku takut" baekhyun tidak berani menatap chanyeol

"baiklah, tidurlah bersamaku" sebenarnya chanyeol ingin tertawa saat mengetahui dokter galak itu takut tidur sendiri, tapi jika ia tertawa, maka baekhyun sepertinya akan marah lagi

"benarkah? boleh?" mata baekhyun berbinar, sungguh baekhyun sekarang bukan baekhyun yang dirumah sakit

"hm, boleh" chanyeol mengusak usah rambut baekhyun dan membawanya ke kamar chanyeol

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Doctor Take My Heart

Cast : - Park Chanyeol (23)

-Byun Baekhyun (22)

-Xi Luhan (24)

-Oh Sehun (22)

-Kim Jongin (23)

-D.O Kyungsoo (21)

\- Dll

WARNING : RATE M(agak akhir)

Typo bertebaran

Gak jelas

.

.

.

.

.

Ready?

.

.

Biasanya kamar lelaki sangat kotor dan berantakan, tapi ini tidak, baekhyun sangat takjub sekali melihat kamar chanyeol yang bersih dan rapi

"baek aku mandi dulu" chanyeol yang hendak memasuki kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya dengan cepat baekhyun cegah

"tidak boleh" baekhyun menahan lengan kekar chanyeol

"kenapa bee?" chanyeol menghadap baekhyun

"aku yang lebih dulu mengincar kamar mandi itu dory" baekhyun hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan chanyeol menarik tengkuk baekhyun

"tunggu anak ayam, seharusnya kau ingat siapa pemilik rumah ini" chanyeol tidak mau kalah

"chanyeol apa itu?" baekhyun menunjuk arah dinding dan secara spontan chanyeol langsung menoleh

Brak

"ya! byun baekhyun!"

…

Secara terpaksa chanyeol menggunakan kamar mandi luar untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya, gadis cerewet yang sudah ada di dalam kamar mandinya pasti sedang berjoget ria bagaimana berhasilnya baekhyun mengelabuhi chanyeol

Cklek

Pintu kamar chanyeol dibuka lelaki kekar yang memakai celana pendek berbahan kain dan juga kaos putih yang terlihat mencetak jelas tubuh atletisnya

dahi chanyeol mengkerut saat dilihatnya kamarnya yang kosong, dimana baekhyun? pikirnya

…

"sial, dasar bodoh, astaga"

baekhyun meruntuki dirinya sendiri, bagaimana tidak? ia baru ingat jika dirinya tidak membawa baju ganti, sekarang bagaimana?

hanya ada sepotong handuk putih yang mampu menutupi bagian dada baekhyun hingga bawah pantat baekhyun, Tidak mungkin jika baekhyun menggunakan baju yang ia pakai sebelumnya, yah walaupun dirinya sudah menggunakan rexona yang setia setiap saat*plak

baekhyun perlahan membuka kunci kamar mandi chanyeol dan mengeluarkan kepala mungilnya untuk melihat bahaya

"huft" nafas lega baekhyun ia hembuskan saat ia melihat keadaan sekitar tidak memunculkan tanda tanda bahaya

ia melangkah meninggalkan meninggalkan kamar mandi, air yang menetes dari rambut lembabnya mengalir melewati leher putih mulusnga sangat menggoda iman, apalagi belahan dada baekhyun yang lumayan terlihat jelas karena ia berusaha membagi antara menutupi dada besarnya atau pantat sexynya

"Baekhyun kau... asdfghjkl" chanyeol yang tiba tiba muncul dari balik lemari membuat baekhyun mematung

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!" jeritan membahana baekhyun ia keluarkan, chanyeol yang tahu apa yang membuat baekhyun menjerit segara ia balikkan tubuhnya memunggungi baekhyun

"bee, maaf kukira kau sudah selesai" chanyeol segera membuka suaranya saat dirasa teriakan baekhyun mereda

"Mesum!" baekhyun yang mengeratkan lilitan handuk putih yang sangat minim itu dengan erat

"Baiklah aku akan keluar" chanyeol akan membuka gagang pintu tapi dicegah oleh baekhyun

"chanyeol, sebenarnya.." baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia terlalu malu

"ada apa?" chanyeol menghentikan pergerakannya

"apakah kau memiliki baju perempuan? aku tidak membawa baju ganti, hmm jika bisa dengan pakaian dalamnya" baekhyun mencicit, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh chanyeol

"Baiklah akan ku cari bee" chanyeol yang sedikit tersipu karena mendengar permintaan baekhyun akhirnya meninggalkan kamarnya

…

chanyeol keringat dingin, dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, ia pertama kalinya melihat tubuh wanita secara langsung, dan ia tidak sengaja melihat belahan dada baekhyun, chanyeol dapat menebak jika isinya lebih besar dari kelihatannya

"astaga" chanyeol menepis pikiran kotor tentang dokter cantik tersebut, segara ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya untuk menuju kamar kakaknya, Park Yoora

ia sedikit bingung saat memilihkan pakaian untuk anak ayam yang sedang menunggunya di kamarnya, pasalnya ukuran tubuh baekhyun jauh berbeda dengan ukuran tubuh kakaknya, jika menurut chanyeol, baekhyun terlalu mini

chanyeol mengambil hotpants hitam dan juga kaos hitam juga, dan untuk pakaian dalamnya chanyeol memilihkan bra yang cupnya sedikit besar, karena fantasinya mengatakan jika milik baekhyun sangatlah besar, blablabla Cklek

"Bee?" chanyeol memasuki kanarnya dengan langkah mundur untuk tidak menoleh ke tubuh molek byun baekhyun

"Gomawo chanyeol" baekhyun secepat kilat mengambil beberapa lapis kain yang chanyeol bawa dan langsung melesai menuju kamar mandi

"astaga, gadis itu tidak baik untuk jantungku" chanyeol berujar dengan memegang dadanya yang kini tengah berdetak tak karuan

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Doctor Take My Heart

Cast : - Park Chanyeol (23)

-Byun Baekhyun (22)

-Xi Luhan (24)

-Oh Sehun (22)

-Kim Jongin (23)

-D.O Kyungsoo (21)

\- Dll

WARNING : RATE M(agak akhir)

Typo bertebaran

Gak jelas

Ready?

.

Chanyeol mondar mandir kesana kemari, ia sedang mencari benda berbentuk persegi panjang miliknya. Chanyeol mencoba mencari di saku jasnya yang tadi ia kenakan tapi hasilnya nihil

"Ah, dimana handphone sialan itu?!" Chanyeol memegang dahinya dan mencoba untuk mengingat dimana ia terakhir kalinya meletakkan ponsel pintar miliknya

Cling

Seperti ada lambu bohlam yang menyinari pikiran Chanyeol, ia langsung menyambar kunci mobil yang berada di meja nakasnya dan melesat keluar meninggalkan kamarnya

Chanyeol ingat, terakhir kali ia meletakkan ponselnya yaitu di mobilnya, yah walaupun Chanyeol tidak tahu letak pastinya dibagian mana

Pip pip

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera mencari ponsel pintarnya, alis Chanyeol bertaut, seingatnya ia meletakkannya di dashboard mobilnya

Chanyeol mendengus sebal, ponselnya tidak berhasil ia temukan, yang artinya ia tidak bisa pamer pada Sehun jika ia akan tidur bersama dengan si dokter cantik yang ditemui tadi.

"Huh, sudah 101 kali ya? Mungkin saatnya membeli yang baru" Ujar Chanyeol santai saat memasuki mansion mewahnya.

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya, ia perlahan lahan mendorong knop pintunya agar tubuhnya bisa memasuki kamar tidur miliknya. Chanyeol melihat ada sesuatu yang sedang meringkuk diatas tempat tidurnya, dan ia dapat merasakan jika kamarnya sedikit lebih hangat daripada yang sebelumnya

Chanyeol dapat melihat helaian rambut hitam yang terpusat pada wanita yang tengah terbaring di ranjang miliknya, tubuh mungilnya ia bungkus rapat dengan selimut putih yang juga milik Chanyeol

"Sudah tidur rupanya" ujr Chanyeol setengah berbisik agar tidak membangunkan wanita yang tengah tertidur dengan memasang wajah yang sangat lucu dan imut

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju ranjangnya, ia menempati ruang kosong yang disisakan Baekhyun untuknya.

"Gerah sekali" Chanyeol meloloskan kaus putih yang sebelumnya ia pakai karena merasa gerah akibat pemanas ruangannya dihidupkan oleh wanita yang sedang terlelap disampingnya. Chanyeol sedikit heran dengan Baekhyun, karena dengan suhu panas begini Baekhyun meringkuk dibalik selimutnya yang sangat tebal

Tubuh toples Chanyeol ia baringkan di ranjangnya, Chanyeol menoleh sejenak ke arah Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum, padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia dan Baekhyun bertemu, tapi mengapa saat ini mereka berada di satu ranjang? Bahkan jarak mereka hanya satu jengkal telapak orang dewasa

Baekhyun membuka mata sipitnya perlahan agar matanya terbiasa oleh cahaya matahari yang menembus melewatu jendela raksasa yang saat ini sedikit terbuka

Baekhyun sedikit merasa asing dengan ruangan yang memenuhi pandangannya, seingat Baekhyun kamarnya tidak di cat putih, melainkan merah muda. Baekhyun melotot dan langsung terduduk

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" ujar Baekhyun dengan menoleh perlahan ke arah kanannya

Zzring

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri saat melihat pria yang tengah bertelanjang dada dengan perus kotak kotaknya dan sialnya pria itu berkeringat yang malah menambah kesan seksi bagi Baekhyun

"Omg" Baekhyun beringsut turut dari ranjang Chanyeol dan langsung meraba dirinya seolah takut jika ia diapa apakan oleh Chanyeol

Mengapa tadi malam Baekhyun sangat bodoh, ia dengan santainya meng-iya kan ajakan Chanyeol untuk menginap di mansion miliknya

"Ah iya" Baekhyun berlari kecil kearah meja nakas milik Chanyeol, ia mengambil tas tangan miliknya, rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis benda malang yang semalam ini menginap di dalam tas tangan miliknya

Sebuah ponsel yang setengah hancur ditengahnya dan juga remahan remahan dari ponsel milik pria yang saat ini masih terbaring nyenyak di ranjangnya.

Jadi ponsel hancur tersebut milik Chanyeol?

 **Flashback**

"aku bertanya bee" chanyeol terkekeh dengan sikap baekhyun sekarang bisa ia lihat tadi pipinya yang merona, chanyeol menusuk nusuk pinggang baekhyun agar baekhyun mau menoleh pada chanyeol

"kau tahu bee? tadi kau mengerang seperti ini di tidurmu 'erhm' dan juga 'chanyeol hhh'" chanyeol menirukan suara baekhyun yang halus saat menurukan erangan dari baekhyun

astaga benar, baekhyun hanya mimpi tadi, pipinya memanas sekarang, ia sangat malu pada chanyeol, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

cklek

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya, ia malu sekali pada dirinya, bagaimana bisa ia tertidur dan mimpi tentang Chanyeol yang sedang menciumnya? Baekhyun menghentak hentakkan kakinya yang sedang dibalut high heels yang sedikit runcing di bagian ujungnya

Krak

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak untuk beberapa saat, ia melihat ponsel malang yang hancur dibagian tengahnya karena terluka oleh injakan maut Baekhyun

"Astaga astaga" Baekhyun segera memungut ponsel malang tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam tas tangan Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol mengetahuinya

 **Flasback end**

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya berkali kali, inilah alasan mengapa ia menyetujui ajakan Chanyeol soal menginap di mansionnya, karena Baekhyun telah menginjak ponsel keluaran terbaru milik Chanyeol

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Chanyeol dan segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Baekhyun meruntuki dirinya dengan memukul ringan kepanya

'Ah ceroboh sekali aku' Baekhyun masih bergelut dengan batinnya, ia masih memikirkan bagaimana marahnya Chanyeol nanti jika ia beritahu jika ponselnya hancur terinjak high heelsnya

"Ah, nona Byun, tidur anda nyenyak?" Bibi Jung yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar Chanyeol menyapa Baekhyun dengan ramah

"AAAAA MAAF AKU TELAH MENGINJAK PONSE-" Baekhyun sontak berteriak karena suara bibi Jung yang mengagetkannya saat ia sedang melamun. Baekhyun tersadar lalu menetralkan detak jantungnya dan segera tersenyum kearah bibi Jung

"Ah maaf bibi, iya, tidurku nyenyak" ujar Baekhyun canggung

'Walaupun aku tadi mimpi Chanyeol mengeksekusiku mati karena telah menginjak ponselnya' batin Baekhyun

"Ah, baiklah nona Byun, jika anda membutuhkan saya, saya ada di dapur" Bibi Jung berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tersenyum canggung

Tbc


	8. Past

Doctor Take My Heart

Cast : - Park Chanyeol (23)

-Byun Baekhyun (22)

-Xi Luhan (24)

-Oh Sehun (22)

-Kim Jongin (23)

-D.O Kyungsoo (21)

\- Dll

WARNING : RATE M(agak akhir)

Typo bertebaran

Gak jelas

Ready?

.

.

.

"Em, bibi?" Baekhyun menghampiri bibi Jung yang tengah memotong sayuran didapur, wanita berambut hitam-Baekhyun- langsung berdiri di sebelah bibi Jung untuk membantunya

"Ada apa nona Byun?" Tanya bibi Jung kelewat ramah

"Apa rumah ini selalu sepi? Tidak ada pemghuni yang lain? Selain bibi dan Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun, memang dari awal Baekhyun sedikit heran karena saat ia masuk ke dalam rumah Chanyeol, rumah megah ini nampak sepi

"Ya nona Byun, ah Ibu dan kakak Chanyeol kebetulan sedang menginap di rumah nenek Yoora dan Chanyeol. Maaf ya terasa sepi sekali" Ujar bibi Jung

"Lalu, kemana ayah Chanyeol?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat bibi Jung menghentikan acara memotong sayurannya, dan menatap si cantik sesaat

"Ayah Chanyeol sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu" Jawab bibi Jung dengan helaan nafas yang berat

"Saat itu beliau sakit paru paru dan mengharuskan beliau menggunakan alat bantu pernafasan, dan entah mengapa itu terjadi, ada seseorang yang memotong tali yang menghubungkan oksigen dengan hidung beliau, sayangnya tidak ada yang mengerti kejadian itu, dan beliau meninggal dunia" Sambung bibi Jung, Baekhyun baru tahu satu fakta dari Chanyeol

"Ah, saya turut berduka cita" Ujar Baekhyun

"Ya, tidak apa apa nona Byun" Bibi Jung tesenyum dan melanjutkan acara memotong sayurannya

"Emm bibi? Apa sebenarnya pekerjaan Chanyeol?" Sebenarnya Baekhyun enggan menanyakan ini, tapi bukannya ia harus tahu? Jangan jangan, Chanyeol adalah mafia?

"Sungguh nona Byun tidak tahu?" Ujar bibi Jung kaget, masalahnya Chanyeol cukup terkenal di kalangan wanita, terlebih Baekhyun adalah pacarnya-pikir bibi Jung-

"Chanyeol pemilik-"

"Ya! Tidak baik membicarakan orang, terlebih orang yang tampan" Chanyeol tiba tiba muncul dari balik tembok membuat Baekhyun kaget sekali dengan keberadaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung teringat oleh ponsel Chanyeol yang malang akibat di injak olehnya

"Sayang, apa tadi malam masih sakit?" Chanyeol melontarkan pertanyaan yang sangat membuat Baekhyun ingin memukulinya, terlebih saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu ia dengan santainya mengelus butt Baekhyun, bibi Jung hanya menahan kekehannya karena ulah dua pemuda pemudi didepannya yang tengah kasmaran

"Em bibi, kita harus kekamar dahulu" Pamit Baekhyun dengan menarik raksasa disebelahnya dengan lucu, Baekhyun yang pendek dan Chanyeol yang tinggi membuat mereka berbeda, tapi perbedaan itu membuat mereka terlihat sangat sempurna

"Ya! Apa yang kau katakan?! Tadi malam kita tidak melakukan apa apa!" Baekhyun langsung memarahi Chanyeol yang berbicara aneh aneh dan dengan lancangnya mengelus benda berharganya

"Aku hanya mencoba berakting sebagai sepasang kekasih dokter Byun" Chanyeol tersenyum jenaka, ia sungguh gemas dengan tingkah Baekhyun tadi, sungguh lucu jika gadis yang menyandang sebagai dokter itu tengah mengeluarkan tanduknya

"Tidak boleh! Kau bukan kekasihku!" Baekhyun mencubit perut Chanyeol hingga membuat Chanyeol meringis

"Astaga cubitanmu, uh ini sungguh sakit" Chanyeol merasakan nyeri bercampur panas di bagian perutnya, sungguh gadis didepannya ahli dalam bidang 'mencubit seseorang'

"Biar! Dasar raksasa" Baekhyun duduk di ranjang Chanyeol dan melipat tangannya. Chanyeol ingin sekali mencubit pipi gembul Baekhyun, tapi ia sedikit takut akan cubitan ratu Baekhyun

"Sayang, kau tidak bekerja?" Chanyeol yang ikut duduk di sebelah Baekhyun kembali membuat gadis itu mendeat glare laki laki yang berada di sebelahnya

"Apanya sayang sayang! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu memanggilku seperti itu?!" Baekhyun menghadap Chanyeol dan memandang tajam laki laki tersebut

"Aku yang mengizinkannya" Chanyeol mengikuti memandang Baekhyun dengan tajam, meniru gerakan seseorang sungguh asyik bagi Chanyeol

"Yak! Jangan ikut ikut!" Baekhyun melempar Chanyeol dengan bantal yang berada di sebelahnya dengan keras

"Astaga galak sekali, apa pasienmu tidak lari jika yang menangani mereka adalah dokter galak sepertimu?" Ujar Chanyeol tak habis habisnya membuat Baekhyun kesal

"Mengaca lah! Kemarin kau pasienku, mengapa tidak lari? Bukannya sudah kuberi tahu ya? Jika aku ini dokter bedah, dasar pikun" Chanyeol diam, gadis ini sungguh pintar menjawab hingga lawan bicaranya diam

"Baek, apa kau pernah pertemu dengan bos mu?" Chanyeol menemukan topik yang sangat menarik sehingga ia sedikit kegirangan

"Tidak karena aku dokter baru, tapi aku yakin dia orangnya baik dan berwibawa, tidak sepertimu! Dasar cumi" Chanyeol terkekeh dalam hati, gadis ini sungguh tidam tahu jika yang berada di depannya ini adalah benar benar bosnya

"Sudah sampai Baek, turunlah" Mobil Chanyeol ia parkirkan di lahan parkir Hallym. Baekhyun masih diam, Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya, biasanya gadis di sebelahnya ini sungguh cerewet, mengapa sekarang diam?

"Baek? Apa suaraku kurang keras?" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah cantik Baekhyun. Dan si cantik Baekhyun hanya mengedipkan matanya berulang kali

"Chanyeol, anu, aku harus memberi tahu mu" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Bisa bisanya ia tadi pagi perang mulut dengan lelaki aneh ini, sekarang malah minta maaf? Sebenarnya Baekhyun enggan mengucapkan perminta maafannya, tapi apa daya, ini juga salahnya

"Memberi tahu apa hm?" Chanyeol terlihat santai menanggapi Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun yang malah tidak santai, ia takut Chanyeol benar benar marah dengannya

"Tapi janji jika sudah ku beritahu, kau tidak boleh marah" Ujar Baekhyun, Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti dengan dokter cantik yang bekerja di rumah sakitnya, terkadang ia galak sekali dan kadang ia aneh sekali. Memang perempuan susah ditebak

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan marah" Ujar Chanyeol meng-iyakan permintaan Baekhyun

"Tutup matamu, adahkan telapak tanganmu, dan jangan buka matamu jika belum ada benda yang menyentuh tanganmu arra?" Baekhyun memberikan penjelasan, Chanyeol hanya mengikutinya dan mulai menutup matanya dan mengadahkan telapak tangan kanannya

"Ini dia" Baekhyun menggambil ponsel milik Chanyeol yang di tengahnya hancur lalu ia letakkan pelan pelan di telapak tangan Chanyeol

"Apa ini Baek?" Chanyeol kira Baekhyun akan memberinya kejutan, dan saat matanya ia buka

Kwak Kwak

Seperti ada gagak lewat, Chanyeol mematung dan melihat ponsel mahalnya hancur dibagian tengahnya, Chanyeol tidak ingin tahu mengapa ponselnya seperti itu, ia hanya prihatin dengan ponsel didepannya

'Apa aku terlalu banyak mengisi bluefilm ya?' Pikir Chanyeol

"Baek-"

Brak

Baekhyun langsung keluar dan menutup pintu mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol dapat melihat dokter cantik itu tengah berlari terbirit birit dengan high heels tingginya

"Ah gadis itu" Chanyeol tersenyum dan melempar ponsel indahnya yang sudah tak indah ke tong sampah di lahan parkir rumah sakitnya

"Lu, tahu Baekhyun?" Chanyeol yang kebetulan bertemu dengan Luhan langsung bertanya dimana keberadaan Baekhyun

"Tidak, apa dia sudah disini?" Luhan celingukan mencari sosok sahabatnya yang mungil, tapi tak terlihat, mungkin sahabatnya benar benar mungil

"Dia sudah disini, aku yang mengantarnya, tapi dia kabur, aku tidak tahu kemana perginya dokter nakal itu" Ujar Chanyeol

"Ya! Baekhyun menginap dirumahmu?" Luhan berteriak dengan keras di koridor rumah sakit, alhasil beberapa pasang mata melihatnya.

"Aish, ya begitulah, sudah terlalu malam, lagi pula ia tertidur kemarin, jadi aku bawa ke rumahku" Ujar Chanyeol santai, Luhan menutup mulutnya, biasanya Baekhyun akan mengamuk jika ada laki laki yang coba coba dengannya

"Mengapa kau sangat hebat?"

"Apanya?" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya

"Tidak biasanya Baekhyun menerima ajakan begitu dengan mudahnya, apalagi kau pria, dia akan menolak mentah mentah" Ujar Luhan dengan cepat

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

"Ya, karena, dulu Baekhyun sewaktu senior high school ia memiliki pacar, namanya Kris. Baekhyun sangat sangat mencintai Kris, Baekhyun pikir Kris juga mencintainya, seperti ia mencintai Kris. Suatu saat Baekhyun melihat Kris bersama wanita lain, Baekhyun marah, dan Kris dengan santai mengatakan jika ia tidak mencintai Baekhyun, ia mengatakan jika ia berpacaran dengan Baekhyun karena Kris kalah bermain ToD. Yah Baekhyun sedih, tapi ia tidak menangis, Baekhyun kuat ia tidak lemah, dan ia mengatakan janjinya kepadaku jika Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan lelaki mendekatinya" Ujar Luhan panjang lebar. Chanyeol tercengang, mangkannya kesan mereka pertama kalipun tidak baik, Baekhyun memiliki masa lalu yang sedikit tidak mengenakkan. Chanyeol paham mengapa gadis itu galak sekali padanya. Chanyeol juga sedikit kesal dengan yang namanya Kris, berani sekali dia membuat Baekhyun seperti ini

"Dan aku heran mengapa kau berhasil mengajaknya menginap" Luhan tertawa jenaka kepada Chanyeol

"Karena dia menghancurkan ponselku Lu, padahal ponsel itu tahan banting, entah apa yang dilakukannya hingga ponselku hancur" Jawab Chanyeol, Luhan tertawa terbahak bahak mendengarnya, jadi itu alasan Baekhyun mau diajak menginap dirumah Chanyeol?

"Hei hentikan, nanti anakmu akan keluar sebelum waktunya"

Tbc


	9. Love Me Right

Doctor Take My Heart

Cast : - Park Chanyeol (23)

-Byun Baekhyun (22)

-Xi Luhan (24)

-Oh Sehun (22)

-Kim Jongin (23)

-D.O Kyungsoo (21)

\- Dll

WARNING : RATE M(agak akhir)

Typo bertebaran

Gak jelas

Ready?

.

.

.

Baekhyun melepas masker dan topi khusus operasinya, tangannya sungguh lemas karena berjam jam harus memotong dan menjahit daging yang dibelahnya, memang tidak mudah, tapi bagi Baekhyun itu biasa

Ia mengusap dahinya yang penuh dengan peluh dengan tissu yang ia bawa

"Gerahhh" Ujar Baekhyun sembari keluar dari ruangannya

"Annyeong eonni" Kyungsoo yang kebetulan lewat di depan ruangan Baekhyun langsung menyapa gadis cantik yang tengah meregangkan ototnya

"Soo? Mengapa masih disini? Apa sekarang jadwalmu jaga?" Ujar Baekhyun ramah dengan senyuman, Kyungsoo adalah dongsaeng tersayangnya disini

"Iya eonni, padahal tubuhku seakan mau remuk" Rengek Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun, gadis yang lebih mungil darinya ini sungguh lucu jika merengek, pantas saja Jongin langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo sedikit melebarkan pandangannya, pasalnya sekarang Chanyeol tengah berdiri di belakang Baekhyun dengan tangan yang di tempelkan di bibirnya, pertanda 'diam'

"Baiklah eonni, sampai jumpa besok" Seakan mengerti apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun berdua dengan Chanyeol sekarang

"Selamat malam Soo" Ujar Baekhyun dengan ulasan senyum di wajah cantiknya

"Ah aku cemburu" Chanyeol tiba tiba mengeluarkan suaranya yang menggelegar, membuat Baekhyun langsung terperanjat kaget

"Astaga!" Baekhyun otomatis langsung menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa orang yang berani beraninya mengagetkan singa betina yang mudah marah ini

"Hai" Chanyeol menunjukkan senyum pepsodentnya, Baekhyun memincingkan matanya dan mencubit pinggang Chanyeol

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak menggangguku!" Chanyeol meringis, ia terkena cubitan maut ratu Byun Baekhyun lagi

"Astaga, sakitnya" Chanyeol mengusap usap area daging segar yang dicubit Baekhyun, mungkin Chanyeol harus melakukan akupuntur lagi

"Lagi pula, ada urusan apa kau kemari? Tanganmu digigit unta?" Baekhyun melirik sengit Chanyeol yang asik mengusap usap pinggangnya yang bisa dipastikan akan membiru keesokan harinya

"Bukan dok, ada masalah disini" Chanyeol menunjuk bagian hati miliknya, Baekhyun mengerjap lucu, apa lelaki didepannya ini sakit keras hingga ada masalah di hatinya? Jika iya, ia akan mengadakan syukuran dirumahnya

"Ada apa dengan hatimu?" Nada suara Baekhyun sedikit serius

"Aku merindukanmu" Chanyeol tersenyum dengan merentangkan tangannya, seakan akan memeluk Baekhyun

Boxing

Baekhyun meninju lengan berotot Chanyeol. Padahal Baekhyun belum pernah melakukan tinju tapi dalam sekali mencoba bisa membuat lelaki didepannya meringis sembari memegang lengannya yang ditinju oleh Baekhyun, ternyata tidak hanya di bidang mencubit, ternyata Baekhyun juga ahli dalam meninju seseorang

"Apa sebenarnya yang terdapat di tanganmu? Ah tanganku sampai lemas" Ujar Chanyeol memelas, Baekhyun hanya membuang muka tidak peduli

"Hanya jari lentik dan cantik milikku" Baekhyun mencium tangannya yang benar benar indah

"Chanyeol?" Seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang mendekat kearah Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang melihatnya mengangkat satu alisnya

'Siapa dia? Mengapa menggunakan jas dokter juga?' Batin Baekhyun, wanita itu asing sekali dimata Baekhyun

"Yejin?" Chanyeol memasang wajah datarnya, beda sekali saat bersama Baekhyun beberapa detik yang lalu sebelum Yejin datang

Baekhyun merasakan atmosfir aneh diantara mereka, ia lebih memilih meninggalkan Chanyeol dan wanita asing itu. Baekhyun bukan orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain

"Aku berhasil bekerja di rumah sakit milikmu" Chanyeol mendengus sebal, Yejin semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol

"Buang buang waktu saja" Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Yejin, dan sedikit berlari mengejar dokter bedah yang mengobatinya kemarin dan merangkulnya

"Lihat saja Byun, kau akan menderita"

...

"Apa apaan!" Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang berani bertengger di pundak sempitnya

"Sudah kubilang aku merindukanmu" Chanyeol mengusak tatanan rambut lembut milik Baekhyun

"Idih" Baekhyun menaikkan pundaknya lucu, Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum geli

"Siapa tadi? pacar ya?" Tanya Baekhyun santai

"Untuk apa memilik yang seperti itu? Toh ada dokter cantik yang selalu siap berada di sampingku" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan tersenyum jahil

"Yak apa apaan! Aku tidak mau berada di sampingmu!" Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol, saat ini sedikit sepi, karena mengingat saat ini jam 21.31 waktu setempat. Jadi sedikit leluasa Baekhyun bisa mengejar Chanyeol

"Ayo pulang" Chanyeol menghentikan Baekhyun yang asik berlari dengan high heels merahnya yang membuatnya sedikit lebih tinggi

"Aku tidak mau pulang bersamamu" Ujar Baekhyun

"Lalu mau pulang dengan apa Byun Baekk??" Ujar Chanyeol gemas dengan gadis didepannya

"Tidak tahu"

"Lalu?"

"Pokoknya tidak mau denganmu!" Baekhyun memukul ringan Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh karena tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil

"Ini sudah malam" Chanyeol berusaha merayu dokter cantik tersebut agar mau mendudukkan pantat bulatnya di jok mobil Chanyeol

"Kata siapa pagi?!" Baekhyun melipat tangannya, dan wajahnya yang ditekuk

"Ayolah Bee, nanti diculik jigsaw loh" Sepertinya usaha Chanyeol sia sia, Baekhyun tidak takut

"Biar saja, nanti aku akan menikah dengannya"

"Hei tidak boleh!" Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya dan berkata sedikit keras

"Kenapa?!" Baekhyun semakin sebal dengan lelaki disampingnya ini

"Dia tidak sepertiku"

"Lalu aku harus menikah dengan yang sepertimu begitu?" Baekhyun melirik sengit Chanyeol

"Tidak, tepatnya dengan ku"

"Mengapa kau selalu berbicara aneh aneh sih!" Chanyeol terkekeh geli, gadis ini sungguh lucu jika sedang marah

"Aku akan berhenti bicara jika kau mau kuantar pulang, Bee"

...

"Eomma, aku pulang" Baekhyun dengan mata yang sayu melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju pintu rumahnya dan segera mengetuknya

Cklek

"Aigoo, anak gadis eomma sudah pulang, dengan siapa pulangnya Baek?" Keluar wanita paru baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik. Ibu Baekhyun dengan hebohnya menyambut anak semata wayangnya pulang

"Annyeong ahjumma" Chanyeol menyapa ibu Baekhyun dan membungkukkan badannya sopan

"Ah, annyeong, tampan sekali namja chingumu Baek" Ujar ibu Baekhyun saat melihat pria tinggi yang sudah mengantar putrinya

"Bukan eomma" Baekhyun menghentak hentakkan kakinya manja

"Jangan malu malu Baek, eomma tahu, Luhan yang mengatakan pada eomma jika kemarin kau menginap dirumah pacarmu kan?"

Seketika kantuk Baekhyun hilang 100 persen

"Oh Luhannnnnnn!!!!"

...

Baekhyun sebal sekali, padahal ia sudah berdoa agar ia tidak bertemu dengan moster raksasa disampingnya, tapi mengapa saat Baekhyun semakin tidak ingin bertemu monster licik ini malah semakin sering ia bertemu dengannya

"Bukankah asyik jika Chanyeol menginap? Rumah ini akan semakin ramai!" Heboh ibu Baekhyun yang saat ini mereka tengah di ruang tamu

"Tidak apa apa ahjumma, saya bisa pulang sekarang" Chanyeol tidak enak hati, ia pasti akan merepotkan

"Tidak apa apa nak Chanyeol, jika kau mau, bisa kok tidur dengan Baekhyun" Chanyeol melotot, penawaran yang bagus

"Tidak mau appa, Baekhyun tidak mau!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengapa ibu dan ayahnya sangat tidak percaya jika Chanyeol bukan pacarnya

"Ale? Bukankah kemarin kau tidak pulang gara gara menginao dirumah nak Chanyeol? Kukira kalian sudah melakukannya, jika sudah itu pasti akan membuat ketagihan, bukankah seperti itu nak Chanyeol?" Ujar ayah Baekhyun

"APPAAA!" Baekhyun berteriak kedua kalinya

...

"Tidak boleh dekat dekat! Radius 1 km" Baekhyun mencegah Chanyeol yang akan mendekat menuju ke arahnya

"Kita sudah pernah tidur bersama Baek" Chanyeol semakin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang Baekhyun

"Itu beda! I-itu karena ponselmu" Baekhyun mecicit pelan

"Oh jadi karena ponselku ya?" Chanyeol sudah berada di atas ranjang Baekhyjn dengan gadis cantik yang tengah menunduk di depannya

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab" Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun

"Dengan apa?"

"Dengan..."

Next?


	10. Scream

Doctor Take My Heart

Cast : - Park Chanyeol (23)

-Byun Baekhyun (22)

-Xi Luhan (24)

-Oh Sehun (22)

-Kim Jongin (23)

-D.O Kyungsoo (21)

\- Dll

WARNING : RATE M(agak akhir)

Typo bertebaran

Gak jelas

Ready?

.

.

.

"Dengan menonton film" Baekhyun melotot, yang benar saja! Ini sudah hampir jam 10 malam, permintaan lelaki didepannya itu sungguh tidak masuk akal

"Apa apaan! Tidak mau, ini sudah malam!" Baekhyun menidurkan dirinya di kasur empuk miliknya dan memejamkan mata menghiraukan lelaki bodoh di depannya

"Kau tahu kan? Sekarang kamar ini bukan berisi lelaki yang berumur 9 tahun, tapi lelaki 23 tahun. Kau tahu artinya apa?" Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara beratnya membuat Baekhyun merinding dibuatnya

"Minggir!" Baekhyun memukul wajah Chanyeol yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya dengan tangan cantiknya

"Ayo lihat film Baekk" Chanyeol menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Baekhyun yang kini sedang memunggunginya

"Tidak mau! Lihat sendiri sana!" Baekhyun tetap pada posisi nyamannya

"Jika tidak, aku akan memperkosamu" Chanyeol mengancam Baekhyun dengan hal seperti itu, Baekhyun tetap tidak bergeming

"Perkosa saja" Ujar Baekhyun enteng

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan" Chanyeol membuka kausnya setengah dadanya. Baekhyun yang menyadari gerak gerik aneh Chanyeol langsung menghadap lelaki tersebut, Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, mengapa lelaki ini menganggapnya serius?

"Apa yang kau lakukan!!!!" Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol dengan bantal pink lucunya dengan sangat keras. Apakah semua lelaki selali berada pada kemesuman yang tinggi?

"Kau bilang suruh memperkosamu, yasudah, aku lakukan saja" Baekhyun menatap horror Chanyeol, mengapa lelaki ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda?

"Aku hanya bercanda o'on!!!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan teriakannya yang cetar

"Yasudah, ayo melihat film bersama, setidaknya kau harus bertanggung jawab walau hanya sedikit dokter Byun" Chanyeol tersenyum jahil pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya semakin menekuk wajahnya, hari ini ia lelah, mengapa lelaki ini mengganggu dirinya terus?

Baekhyun mengambil macbooknya yang berada di atas meja nakas dan membawanya ke atas ranjang, Baekhyun sedikit risih dengan senyuman Chanyeol yang bagi Baekhyun ediot

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu! Ediot" Ujar Baekhyun malas, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli, gadis ini sungguh pemarah sekali, tapi Chanyeol tidak takut karena gadis ini selalu menunjukkan ekspresi lucu jika sedang marah

"Mau film apa?" Tanya Baekhyun dingin, Chanyeol mendekat ke arah macbook Baekhyun yang tengah menampilkan website khusus melihat film

"Aku ingin Fifty Shades Of Grey" Ujar Chanyeol sembari mengetik 'Fifty Shades Of Grey' di pencarian

Baekhyun tidak bodoh, itu film dewasa, Baekhyun hanya tahu dari Luhan, kata Luhan film itu sungguh menggairahkan hingga Luhan merengek minta dimasuki oleh Sehun, dan tentunya Baekhyun tidak ingin melihat itu bersama laki laki ediot disampingnya ini

"Tidak mau! Dari covernya saja jelek" Tolak Baekhyun

"Memang covernya jelek, tapi filmnya bagus Baek" Rayu Chanyeol, apa sebenarnya lelaki ini sudah memiliki rencana?

"Tidak mau! Yang lain saja, jika tidak mau, aku akan tidur!" Tolak Baekhyun lagi, Chanyeol mendengus, padahal Chanyeol sudah pernah menonton film itu, hanya saja ia ingin mengerjai Baekhyun, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sangat polos

"Baiklah baiklah" Chanyeol terlihat sedang berfikir, dan aha!

'Jika melihat film thriler, Baekhyun akan takutkan? Dan dia akan memelukku' Batin Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya dan mengetikkan salah satu film thriller yang sebenarnya belum pernah ia lihat

SAW 8

"Bagaimana jika ini?" Baekhyun melihat layar yang diperlihatkan Chanyeol

"Apa itu bagus?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu, pasalnya bahaya jika film itu mengandung konten yang negatif

"Ya, sungguh luar biasa" Jawab Chanyeol asal

"Baiklah" Baekhyun menyetujui

...

"APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN?!!!!!" Teriakan menggelegar dari kamar Baekhyun, tapi sepertinya bukan suara perempuan, melainkan suara laki laki

"Kenapa sih? Bagus tahu!" Baekhyun tertarik dengan film ini, darah segar yang mengalir, potongan daging yang tercincang, menurutnya biasa saja, bahkan tidak menakutkan sama sekali

"ITU USUS!!! HUEK" Chanyeol bersembunyi dibelakang Baekhyun. Chanyeol kira filmnya tidak akan segila ini, ini benar benar gila!

"Diamlah! Kau sendiri yang minta!" Baekhyun memarahi Chanyeol yang sangat berisik saat melihat film

"ASTAGA DRAGON! LAMBUNGNYA KELUAR!" Chanyeol sungguh histeris saat melihat wanita yang digantung diatas dengan gergaji mesin dibawahnya, otomatis perut wanita tersebut terpotong oleh tajamnya gergaji mesin

"Kau tahu? Itu tidak asli, lambung yang asli bahkan lebih besar dari itu, dasar film penipu" Ujar Baekhyun santai

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol? Chan?" Baekhyun tidak mendengar teriakan histeris Chanyeol lagi, apa Chanyeol kerasukan?

Baekhyun menghadap kebelakang dan menemukan lelaki ediot tersebut dengan mata terpejam

"Yah.. Malah pingsan, dasar merepotkan, katanya mau lihat film, ini bahkan baru jalan 20 menit dasar payah" Baekhyun mendengus sebal melihat lelaki ediot tersebut sudah tergeletak tak berdaya

Baekhyun mematikan macbooknya, yah walaupun Baekhyun suka dengan filmnya tapi ini sudah hampir tengah malam, lagi pula ia sungguh mengantuk sekali, ini semua gara gara lelaki sok berani itu

...

Chanyeol membuka matanya, kepalanya pening sekali, ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan mendudukan dirinya di kepala ranjang milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menerawang apa yang terjadi tadi malam

 **"APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN?!!!!!"**

 **"ITU USUS!!! HUEK"**

 **"ASTAGA DRAGON! LAMBUNGNYA KELUAR!"**

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, alih alih mau modus, eh malah dirinya sendiri malah yang ketakutan, memang senjata makan tuan

'Ah apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun saat melihatku seperti itu! Ah pasti ia akan meledekku' Chanyeol mengernyit, ia malu akan kejadian semalam

Kriett

Pintu kayu kamar Baekhyun sedang dibuka seseorang, Chanyeol dapat melihat gadis cantik yang terlihat segar dengan secangkir teh ditangannya

"Pagi penakut" Kali ini Baekhyun yang tersenyum jahil

Benar kan? Baekhyun pasti akan meledek Chanyeol

"Aku tidak takut Baek, hanya saja film itu sangat brutal dan gila" Ujar Chanyeol

"Tetap saja penakut" Hilang sudah imej cool Park Chanyeol. Mungkin Chanyeol harus ganti muka

...

"Eomma, aku berangkat ya?" Baekhyun menghampiri ibunya yang tengah bersantai di halaman belakang rumahnya bersama ayahnya

"Ah baiklah, Baek? Apa yang terjadi tadi malam? Samar samar terdengar teriakan, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya ibu Baekhyun

"Sayang, mungkin mereka sedang membuatkan kita cucu, jadi tenang saja, benar begitu nak Chanyeol?" Ujar ayah Baekhyun, Baekhyun melotot

"Tidak apa! Itu teriakan Chanyeol saat meliha-" Sebelum Baekhyun berbicara yang sebenarnya, Chanyeol dengan sigap dan waspada membekap mulut Baekhyun yang suka berbicara jujur tersebut

"Ah iya ahjussi, kita sedang membuat itu" Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk, Baekhyun tambah melotot dibuatnya

"Apwa yunq kaju kdbajaklhik" Suara Baekhyun tidak jelas karena bekapan tangan besar Chanyeol

"Apa yang kau katakan Baek?" Ujar ibu Baekhyun melihat anaknya sungguh aneh pagi ini

"Ah mungkin dia ingin mengatakan jika dia ingin melanjutkan kegiatan tadi malam, baiklah ahjussi, ahjumma, saya dan Baekhyun pamit dahulu" Pamit Chanyeol ramah, ibu dan ayah Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat pasangan yang menurutnya romantis didepannya

...

"APA APAAN!!! KAU INI!!" Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol bertubi tubi

"Hey, jangan bicara begitu ke calon mertuaku" Wajah Chanyeol memelas

"APANYA CALON MERTUA!" Baekhyun semakin gencar memukul Chanyeol, bahkan Baekhyub berdoa jika tangannya bisa meremukkan seluruh tulang Chanyeol

"Aku hanya Bercanda Baek, astaga, cantik cantik galak sekali" Goda Chanyeol kesekian kalinya

"Biar saja!" Baekhyun membuang muka ke luar jendela mobil Chanyeol

"Ah, jika begitu kau semakin cantik"

"Kau mau mati ya?!"

Tebece :v

Yihaa :v sebenernya teriakan Chanyeol itu sama persis teriakan gw pas liat saw, ada yang udah pernah liat gak? Siapkan mental deh kalo mau lihat, hw hw :v


	11. There is Something Wrong

Doctor Take My Heart

Cast : - Park Chanyeol (23)

-Byun Baekhyun (22)

-Xi Luhan (24)

-Oh Sehun (22)

-Kim Jongin (23)

-D.O Kyungsoo (21)

\- Dll

WARNING : RATE M(agak akhir)

Typo bertebaran

Gak jelas

Ready?

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah sakitnya, dokter cantik disampingnya mulai ban mobil Chanyeol berjalan hingga ban mobil Chanyeol berhenti tidak mau membuka mulutnya untuk sekedar berkata apapun

'Ngambek ya?' Pikir Chanyeol

"Baek, sudah sampai" Ujar Chanyeol, disebelahnya masih tidak bergeming hingga membuat Chanyeol gemas dibuatnya

Chanyeol menusuk pipi Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang membuat Baekhyun langsung menoleh sadis pada Chanyeol

"Jangan sentuh aku Chanyeol!!!!" Teriak Baekhyun hingga Chanyeol menutup kedua telinga lebarnya

"Baiklah baiklah, maafkan aku ne" Ujar Chanyeol masih menutup telinganya

"Dasar" Ujar Baekhyun dan membuka pintu mobil dan segera keluar dari mobil Chanyeol

"Ya! Ayo berjalan bersama!" Chanyeol mengekor dibelakang Baekhyun yang semakin membuat gadis cantik tersebut marah

"Kenapa tidak pulang?! Apa kau tidak bekerja?!" Ujar Baekhyun kesal, pasalnya lelaki ini terus mengikutinya dimanapun ia pergi, mungkin ada yang salah dengan otaknya

"Aku ingin bersamamu Baek" Ujar Chanyeol tersenyum, Chanyeol tidak mungkin kan mengatakan jika ia bekerja disini? Apalagi mengatakan ia pemiliknya

"Huh terserah saja" Ujar Baekhyun final dan segera meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mungkin mengekor dibelakangnya

...

"Baekhyunniee" Seorang perempuan dengan benjolan diperutnya berlari menghampiri Baekhyun

"Lu, tidak baik rusa hamil lari lari" Baekhyun menatap khawatir sahabatnya tersebut

"Aku terlalu semangat Baek" Ujar Luhan tersenyum dengan menatap wajah khawatir Baekhyun

"Yo Lu" Sapa Chanyeol dibelakang Baekhyun

"Aigoo mengapa kalian sekarang sering terlihat bersama? Aku jadi curiga" Luhan memincingkan matanya lucu

"Tidak Lu, dia saja yang menguntitku" Ujar Baekhyun sebal

"Ya, aku tidak menguntit dokter Byun" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sebal

"Berhubung kalian berdua disini, aku ingin memberikan ini" Luhan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas bergambar rusa lucu miliknya dan menyodorkan ke Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

"Lu, apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menerima benda dari tangan Luhan

"Kau akan menikah?" Ujar Chanyeol sesudah membaca benda yang ternyata undangan pernikahan bertuliskan 'OSH XLH'

"Akhirnya Sehun mengajakmu menikah Lu" Baekhyun segera memeluk ibu hamil tersebut

"Itu tidak baik, seharusnya menikah dulu baru hamil Lu" Ujar Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya

"Ya! Ini gara gara kau yang iseng memberi obat perangsang di minumanku!" Ujar Luhan sebal pada Chanyeol

"Itu minuman sebenarnya untuk Sehun Lu, lalu kau tiba tiba mengambilnya, yasudah" Chanyeol berujar santai, seperti tidak memiliki dosa apapun

"Baek, acara pernikahannya berada di Hawai, jadi aku sudah menyiapkan tiket pesawat dan hotelnya" Ujar Luhan

"Hei mengapa jauh sekali? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kita Lu?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, ini bukan luar negeri lagi, ini bahkan luar benua, pasti akan lama mereka disana

"Itu akan kuurus Baek, tenang saja, Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga aku undang kok" Ujar Luhan menepuk pundak Baekhyun

"Chan, aku ingin bicara sebentar" Ujar Luhan menarik ujung kemeja Chanyeol

...

"Bisa kan? Hanya untuk lima hari Chanyeol" Luhan memohon meminta cuti agar Chanyeol memberi mereka ber empat libur sementara selama lima hari

"Bisa Lu, tapi siapa yang akan menggantikanmu, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin selama kalian pergi?" Ujar Chanyeol serius

"Yang akan menggantikanku Yoona eonni, yang akan menggantikan Baekhyun Yejin, yang akan menggantikan Kyungsoo Jihyo, dan yang menggantikan Jongin Donghae oppa" Ujat Luhan panjang lebar. Apa Chanyeol tidak salah mendengar? Yejin menggantikan Baekhyun? Setahu Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah dokter bedah terbaik di Hallym, dan akan digantikan oleh gadis tidak benar itu?

"Lu, apa Yejin dokter bedah juga?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu

"Iya Chanyeol, hampir setara dengan Baekhyun, tapi masih unggul Baekhyun tentunya" Ujar Luhan

"Baiklah"

...

"Baek, ayo menonton film" Ajak Luhan dengan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun

"Lu, ini sudah malam, besok ne?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan setengah mengantuk

"Baekkiee, jahatnya" Rengek Luhan ke Baekhyun

"Mau dengan siapa Lu? Aku tidak membawa mobil" Ujar Baekhyun masih dengan mata yang setengah menutup

"Jika bukan Sehun siapa lagi Baekkii, nanti ajak Chanyeol juga ya?" Ujar Luhan dengan semangat sekali

"Lu, aku sarankan tidak" Tolak Baekhyun sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan Chanyeol yang teriak teriak kemarin malam

"Baek ayolah, ini keinginan uri aegya" Luhan mengeluarkan deer eyenya membuat Baekhyun tidak tega untuk menolak permintaan sahabatnya yang tengah hamil ini

"Terserah kau saja Lu"

...

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, jika bukan permintaan sahabatnya, Baekhyun tidak akan sudi duduk bersama Chanyeol lagi, apalagi mereka duduk di jok belakang dengan cengiran Chanyeol yang mulai tadi tidak padam

Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol yang semakin mempersempit jaraknya antara dia dengan Chanyeol, otomatis Baekhyun langsung mencubit perut Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol mengerang tertahan

"Sudah kubilang! Radius 1 km!" Ujar Baekhyun galak dengan nada setengah berbisik

"Aku tidak bisa jika tidak dekat denganmu" Ujar Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh dengan nada yang berbisik

"Kau ini!" Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol dua kali membuat Chanyeol mengerang tertahan lagi. Gadis ini mungkin jelmaan hulk

...

"Yeay, sudah sampai" Luhan berteriak girang saat mobil Sehun berhenti di tempat parkir bioskop kesayangan mereka. Luhan tidak henti hentinya melompat lompat kegirangan saat melihat gedung bioskop didepannya

"Senang sekali calon istriku ini" Luhan memeluk pinggang Luhan sambil tersenyum pada rusa cantiknya

"Aku sudah lama tidak kemari Sehunnie" Ujar Luhan dengan nada manja

"Baiklah, ayo masuk" Sehun mengajak Luhan masuk dengan diikuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dibelakangnya

"Hei, aku juga ingin seperti itu" Ujar Chanyeol mencoba memeluk pinggang Baekhyun

"Kau pernah tidak di giling tank?" Ketus Baekhyun

"Ya! Kenapa galak sekali huh?" Chanyeol terkekeh geli saat melihat Baekhyun berjalan cepat menjauhi Chanyeol

...

"Selamat malam, apa film yang ingin anda tonton eonni cantik?" Ujar salah satu pegawai bioskop bername tag 'Tiffany Hwang'

Luhan terlihat berfikir saat melihat daftar film yang diputar malam ini

'Zootopia? Ah aku sudah pernah melihatnya, The Conjuring 2? Tidak mau! Takut. Fifty Shades Darker? Woa! Ini yang kutunggu tunggu' Mata Luhan berbinar saat melihat film 'Fifty Shades Darker' itu adalah sequel dari film yang disukainya 'Fifty Shades of Grey'

"Apa masih ada tiket untuk Fifty Shades Darker?" Ujar Luhan santai membuat Baekhyun melotot, demi apa?! Mengapa Luhan memilih film itu?!

"Lu, itu tidak baik" Baekhyun menatap Luhan khawatir

"Tidak Baek, aku mau ini" Lagi lagi Luhan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, deer eyes nya

"Eonni, masih ada 4 tiket tersisa, tapi 2 tempat duduk di sebelah depan, dan 2 tempat duduk disebelah belakang, jadi terpisah, bagaimana?" Ujar Tiffany ramah

"Baiklah, aku akan ambil!" Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya berkali kali, mengapa terpisah?!!

"Sehun, bayar ya?" Luhan melihat kearah Sehun dengan senyum cemerlangnya. Sehun meng-iyakan permintaan calon istrinya dan langsung melakukan pembayaran tiket tersebut

"Lu, bagaimana jika aku duduk dengan kau dan Sehun duduk dengan Chanyeol?" Ujar Baekhyun was was, ia takut jika ia akan benar benar duduk dengan park ediot itu

"Tidak mau Baek, aku mau dengan Sehunnie. Memangnya kenapa sih? Chanyeol kan baik, atau kau ada apa apa dengan Chanyeol?" Selidik Luhan

"Bukan begitu Lu, tetapi.." Belum selesai Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"PERHATIAN TUAN DAN NYONYA, SILAHKAN MASUK KEDALAM STUDIO, FILM AKAN SEGERA DIPUTAR" Sudah terlebih dahulu ada pemberitahuan untuk segera memasuki studio. Baekhyun lemas, habis sudah dirinya hari ini

...

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sungguh enggan melihat film bergenre dewasa seperti ini, dan kesialan itu bertambah saat dengan santainya Chanyeol duduk disebelahnya dengan senyum yang bahkan Baekhyun tidak tahu apa artinya

Dan kenapa Luhan memilihkannya duduk di belakang?! Baekhyun sungguh kesal sekali, bukan apanya, tapi ia sadar jika lelaki disebelahnya ini sungguh mesum luar biasa dibalik senyumnya yang ediot

Baekhyun sedikit memejamkan mata saat dilihat dua pasang wanita dan pria sedang berciuman panas di atas ranjang, tapi sayangnya Baekhyun bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara desahan yang dikeluarkan oleh tokoh wanita tersebut

"Astaga" Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat, Chanyeol yang melihat tersebut sedikit tertawa karena reaksi yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun sungguh lucu, seperti tidak pernah melihat orang berciuman saja

Film yang diputar semakin lama semakin panas saja, bahkan Baekhyun yang polos sedikit kegerahan, walau matanya tidak melihat adegan tersebut akan tetapi suara yang mereka hasilkan sangat erotis hingga Baekhyun tidak bisa merasakan dinginnya ac

Chanyeol sudah mati matian menahan hasratnya, ia lelaki penuh hormon, dan malah disuguhkan tontonan seperti ini. Dan sialnya disebelahnya terdapat dokter cantik yang dua kali sudah tidur dengannya

...

Lampu bioskop menyala, film sudah berakhir, Baekhyun bernafas lega, tidak ada lagi desahan yang ia dengar, hanya percakapan orang orang yang disekitarnya, Baekhyun menoleh Chanyeol, mengapa lelaki itu tidak menunjukkan senyumannya?

'Astaga, dia menoleh juga!' Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol, mata elangnya yang menatap lurus Baekhyun dan juga dahinya yang berkeringat

"Chanyeol? Kau tak ap-" Baekhyun mematung, ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia diam saja saat menanggapi situasi seperti ini

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam ciumannya yang memabukkan, Chanyeol memainkan bibir Baekhyun dengan cara yang jantan hingga Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa apa

"Chanh" Baekhyun melenguh tertahan karena bibir Chanyeol yang mendominasi bibirnya sekarang

Chanyeol tersadar apa yang dilakukan dan segera melepaskan persatuan bibir mereka yang manis dan membuat ketagihan

"M-maaf Baek" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, ia sangat malu sekarang

"Ya" Tidak ada yang bisa Baekhyun katakan lagi, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat dan pipinya yang memanas, mungkin saat ini terlihat seperti tomat

'Ya tuhan, apa yang terjadi padaku' Keluh Baekhyun

Next?


	12. Plane

Doctor Take My Heart

Cast : - Park Chanyeol (23)

-Byun Baekhyun (22)

-Xi Luhan (24)

-Oh Sehun (22)

-Kim Jongin (23)

-D.O Kyungsoo (21)

\- Dll

WARNING : RATE M(agak akhir)

Typo bertebaran

Gak jelas

Ready?

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari terbirit birit menuju kamar mandi kamarnya, ia lupa jika hari ini pesawat yang akan menuju Hawai akan berangkat

"Oh shit" Baekhyun mengumpat dengan kesal, ini semua gara gara Chanyeol! Ya! Lelaki itu sungguh membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur tadi malam, bahkan Baekhyun hanya tidur dua jam saja. Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun bangun terlambat

"Hrggg lelaki itu!!" Baekhyun memekik dengan keras di dalam kamar mandinya, untung saja Baekhyun sudah berkemas terlebih dahulu

Baekhyun mengenakan pakaiannya dengan terburu buru, ia langsung menyemprotkan parfumnya dengan sembarang. Baekhyun segera menyambar koper pink miliknya yang berada di sudut kamarnya

"Smartphone! Tiket! Paspor!" Baekhyun hampir lupa dengan benda yang amat sangat penting tersebut, ia langasung memasukkan benda tersebut kedalam tas kecil lucu miliknya

Baekhyun mengenakan dress putih selutut tanpa lengan dan sneakers yang senada dengan dressnya. Rambutnya hitamnya ia bebaskan begitu saja dengan jepit lucu berbentuk strawberry di sebelah kanan, Baekhyun saat ini nampak cantik, hanya dengan polesan bedak yang sangat tipis dan bibir pink yang segar

Baekhyun segera menuruni satu demi anak tangga rumahnya untuk segera menemui appanya

"Appa, antar aku ke bandara" Ujar Baekhyun terburu buru saat melihat appanya yang masih memakan sarapannya di menja makan bersama eommanya

"Baek? Ke Hawainya sekarang?" Tanya eomma Baekhyun

"Iya eomma, Baekki kesiangan" Ujar Baekhyun dengan cepat

"Baiklah, appa bersiap sebentar"

...

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya saat dilihatnya pesawat yang Luhan sewa sudah sampai dan bahkan sudah ada banyak orang yang naik!

"Astaga!!" Baekhyun segera berlari untuk segera menaiki pesawat yang akan membawanya menuju Hawai

Baekhyun sedikit beenafas lega, ia sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam pesawat, dan sekarang ia harus mencari tempat duduknya. Baekhyun mengeluarkan tiket pesawatnya dan membaca dimana ia harus duduk

"A11" Baekhyun mondar mandir mencari tempat duduk yang bernomor A11

"Ah, disana" Baekhyun sedikit mentautkan alisnya, pasalnya disebelah tempat duduk A11 terdapat laki laki yang sudah duduk disana

"Maaf saya duduk disebel-" Baekhyun memutuskan kalimatnya saat dilihat lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya ternyata si idiot!

"Aku akan turun" Berjalan mundur, tetapi lengannya berhasil digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol

"Duduklah disini dokter" Chanyeol tersenyum manis kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, senyuman Chanyeol manis juga

"Aku memang akan duduk disitu" Ujar Baekhyun ketus

"Benarkah? Apa kau A11? Kalau begitu kau duduk disebelahku, aku A12" Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberutnya dan segera duduk di tempat sebelah Chanyeol

"Baekhyunniee" Luhan yang kebetulan melihat Baekhyun duduk disebelah Chanyeol langsung berinisiatif menghampirinya

"Lu" Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan segara menghampiri sahabatnya, dan berbisik sesuatu kepada Luhan

"Lu, apa kau sengaja menempatkanku disebelah si idiot itu?!" Baekhyun berbisik dengan nada yang amat kesal

"Wah, padahal aku memberikannya asal, jadi aku tidak berniat menempatkanmu di sebelah Chanyeol Baek, tapi jika dilihat lihat, kalian cocok juga ya" Ujar Luhan tanpa berbisik, otomatis Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya

"Pasti cocok Lu" Sahut Chanyeol tiba tiba membuat Baekhyun menggeram

"Baiklah Baek, selamat menikmati perjalanan" Luhan kembali ke tempat duduknya bersama Sehun yang berjarak beberapa tempat duduk didepannya

"Apa lihat lihat?!" Baekhyun melihat dengan tajam Chanyeol yang sudah curi curi pandangan kepadanya

"Kau cantik" Ujar Chanyeol tulus, tanpa kebohongan

"A-apanya! Bodoh" Baekhyun sedikit salah tingkah saat dipuji Chanyeol, pandangannya ia buang dari wajah Chanyeol ke arah lain

"Pipimu memerah" Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat semburat merah tipis di pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menggubris apa yang dikatakan lelaki gila disampingnya

"Hei, mengapa memakai pakaian seperti ini Baek?" Baekhyun menoleh tak suka kepada Chanyeol, apa urusannya?

"Kenapa memangnya?!" Ujar Baekhyun malas

"Terlalu seksi" Baekhyun mendelik, lelaki disampingnya ini ternyata benar benar sudah gila

"Mesum!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan sedikkt lebih ringan

"Bukannya semua laki laki memang mesum?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun

"Benar, semua mesum, kecuali uri appa" Baekhyun mendorong wajah Chanyeol agar tidak mendekat ke wajahnya

"Jika appamu tidak mesum, maka kau tidak akan lahir Baek" Awalnya Baekhyun tidak paham dengan perkataan Chanyeol, tapi lima detik kemudian Baekhyun segera mencubit keras perut Chanyeol

"Keluar sana!!"

...

Pesawat yang mereka naiki sudah take off, Baekhyun meruntuki dirinya, mengapa ia memilih mengenakan ini? Dan sekarang Baekhyun merasa sedikit kedinginan. Ia menggosok lengan polos tanpa benangnya dengan telapak tangan

Chanyeol yang tidak sengaja melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat kedinginan segera melepas jacket miliknya dan segera memasang di pundak Baekhyun

"Pakai ini, pakaianmu terlalu tipis" Jarak Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun, pipi Baekhyun memanas saat melihat kelakuan Chanyeol yang kelewat manis ini

"Tapi, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang sedang membenahi letak jaketnya di bahu mungil Baekhyun

"Aku tidak apa apa, bajuku sudah hangat" Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Baekhyun dan melihat dokter cantik tersebut dengan geli

"Kebesaran ya?" Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat jaketnya yang begitu oversize sekali di tubuh mungil Baekhyun

"Jelas saja kebesaran, tubuhmu terlalu raksasa" Baekhyun kembali sewot dengan perkataan Chanyeol

"Hei, Jangan memasang muka seperti itu, nanti bertambah cantik" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang sedang menggembung

"Lepas!" Baekhyun memukul mukul Chanyeol dengan lucu

Pesawat mereka melewati awan yang tebal, otomatis pesawat akan sedikit terguncang. Baekhyun terkejut dan langsung memeluk apa yang ada disebelahnya dengan erat

"Kita akan jatuh" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya takut dengan lengan cantiknya memeluk erat Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum kegirangan karena tengah dipeluk dokter cantik yang sudah mencuri hatinya

"Kita tidak akan jatuh jika kau akan memelukku dengan erat seperti ini" Goda Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun langasung membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang tengah ia peluk

"Maaf" Baekhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol, pipinya memerah, Baekhyun sungguh malu

"Kemarilah" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya yang panjang untuk membawa Baekhyun yang mungil ke pelukannya

"Lepas Chanyeol" Baekhyun merengek karena Chanyeol memeluknya hingga tenggelam

"Kau yang memelukku terlebih dahulu, serigala tidak akan melepaskan mangsanya begitu saja" Chanyeol tersenyum, gadis yang berada di dekapannya ini sungguh mungil sekali

"Tidurlah" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun yang sangat wangi, dan melepas pelukannya lalu menempatkan tangannya di pundak Baekhyun

"A-" Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, tapi sudah ditutup oleh jari panjang Chanyeol

"Tidurlah, cukup memejamkan mata saja" Chanyeol membawa kepada Baekhyun ke pundaknya yang lebar dan membawa Baekhyun ke rasa hangat dan nyaman

Baekhyun sungguh menuruti kata kata Chanyeol, ia memejamkan matanya, bahkan baru beberapa menit, Chanyeol dapat mendengar dengkuran halus dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat wajah malaikat Baekhyun yang sungguh cantik sekali dengan wajah tenang seperti ini

"Biarkan aku menghapus ingatanmu tentang Kris, percaya padaku, aku akan membuatmu bahagia" Chanyeol tersenyum hangat dan mencium lembut dahi Baekhyun

Next?? :v


	13. Plane (2)

Doctor Take My Heart

Cast : - Park Chanyeol (23)

-Byun Baekhyun (22)

-Xi Luhan (24)

-Oh Sehun (22)

-Kim Jongin (23)

-D.O Kyungsoo (21)

\- Dll

WARNING : RATE M(agak akhir)

Typo bertebaran

Gak jelas

Ready?

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeliat, sepertinya acara tidur sejenaknya sudah selesai, dengan perlahan lahan Baekhyun membuka matanya, Baekhyun sedikit merasa berat di kepalanya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, Chanyeol sedang tidur dengan tumpuan kepalanya sekarang

'Apa yang harus aku lalukan' Baekhyun sedikit salah tingkah saat melihat bibir Chanyeol, bibir itu yang sudah menciumnya kemarin!

Baekhyun lebih memilih memandangi Chanyeol dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, hidung Chanyeol yang mancung, kulit wajahnya yang terawat dengan baik, dan rambutnya yang ditata rapih membuat Baekhyun sedikit jatuh ke pesona Chanyeol

'Tidak tidak, dia bodoh!' Baekhyun menepis pikirannya yang kian melambung tinggi tanpa izin terhadap logika Baekhyun

"Aku tahu aku tampan" Chanyeol membuka satu matanya untuk melihat dokter cantik yang tengah melihatnya intens

"Jangan percaya diri!" Baekhyun memukul tangan Chanyeol yang semakin erat merangkulnya

"Tidurku nyenyak sekali saat merangkulmu. Apakah aku harus merangkulmu agar tidurku nyenyak?" Chanyeol tersenyum jahil kepada Baekhyun, Chanyeol dapat melihat samar pipi Baekhyun yang merona

"Tidak akan! Tidak kubiarkan!" Baekhyun berteriak sedikit lebih keras saat Chanyeol dengan berani membelai pinggangnya. Dan teriakan tersebut mengundang perhatian salah satu pramugari yang kebetulan lewat

"Selamat sore, apakah ada masalah?" Chanyeol segera menutup mulut Baekhyun yang hendak akan berkicau melontarkan kalimat aneh aneh untuk membuat Chanyeol ditendang dari pesawat ini

"Tidak ada, hanya saja istriku ini terlalu erat memelukku" Baekhyun mendelik, apa yang lelaki ini katakan?!

"Ah, jika anda mau, ada kabin khusus suami istri untuk bermesraan, kabin tersebut dilengkapi dengan peredam suara" Ujar pramugari tersebut dengan sopan

'Ya! Apa pramugari itu sama ediotnya dengan lelaki bodoh ini?! Mengapa percaya sekali dengan mulut buaya Chanyeol!' Teriak Baekhyun di dalam hatinya

"Baiklah, mungkin nanti akan saya coba dengan istri saya yang cantik ini" Chanyeol tersenyum dan membuat pramugari tersebut undur diri

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang hinggap di mulutnya yang cantik

"Apa yang kau katakan! Suka ngaco deh! Aku bukan istrimu!" Baekhyun melipat tangannya dan menatap sinis Chanyeol

"Hei, jika aku membiarkanmu berbicara, kita berdua akan diusir dari pesawat ini dokter cantik. Lagi pula, istri masa depan boleh juga" Ujar Chanyeol tenang membuat Baekhyun ingin menjadi psikopat saat itu juga

"Kita berdua? Kau saja kali, ihh tidak mau!" Baekhyun menggidikan bahunya acuh

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya, ia merasa ada cairan yang harus ia keluarkan. Baekhyun segera berdiri untuk menuju toilet

"Mau kemana?" Chanyeol menghambat jalan Baekhyun dengan kaki panjangnya yang ia rentangkan

"Mau tahu saja, minggir!" Baekhyun memukul kaki Chanyeol bertubi tubi

"Mau ke kabin yang khusus suami istri ya?" Baekhyun mendelik, apa pikiran lelaki didepannya ini 98 persen tentang hal yang berbau mesum?

"Apaan sih, minggir!"

"Jawab dulu Bee" Ujar Chanyeol serius

"Toilet" Ujar Baekhyun malas. Chanyeol yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung ikut beranjak dari duduknya

"Ngapain ikut berdiri?!" Baekhyun menatap heran lelaki didepannya, apa tidak bisa bahasa manusia?

"Aku akan mengantarmu, banyak orang mesum biasanya" Ujar Chanyeol enteng

"Jangan ikut!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol hingga ia terduduk kembali dan ia segera melesat pergi menuju toilet

...

"Leganya" Baekhyun segera keluar dari toilet peswat untuk menuju tempat duduknya

"Hai manis" Ujar seseorang dari arah belakang Baekhyun, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, sudah pasti ia tahu siapa yang berkata seperti itu

"Sudah ku bilang jangan-... siapa?" Baekhyun menegang, seseorang didepannya ini bukan lelaki yang selalu menjahilinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ini toilet wanita! Apa yang dilakukan laki-laki jelek ini!

"Jangan takut, aku hanya ingin bermain main denganmu" Lelaki yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam tersebut langsung mendorong Baekhyun ke dinding terdekat dan segera mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun

"Lepaskan! Dasar kurang ajar!" Baekhyun mencoba melepas genggaman kuat laki-laki gila didepannya ini

"Mari bersenang senang manis"

"Chan-chanyeol, tolong aku"

...

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Chanyeol melihat jam tangan Rolexnya yang melekat di tangan kekarnya. Gadis yang duduk disebelahnya tidak seera kembali dari toilet, Chanyeol semakin khawatir jika benar-benar terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya

"Aku harus menyusulnya" Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera menuju toilet

 _"Lepaskan! Dasar kurang ajar!"_

 _"Chan-chanyeol, tolong aku"_

Chanyeol menegang, suara itu, benar, Chanyeol tidak salah dengar, itu suara Baekhyun.

"Maaf kakek, boleh pinjam sebentar?" Ujar Chanyeol saat melihat kakek-kakek yang tengah memegang tongkat

"Tentu saja anak muda"

...

"Jangan! Jangan kau lakukan! Minggir!" Baekhyun berusaha berteriak sekuat tenaga untuk membuat laki-laki kurang ajar yang seenaknya menyentuhnya melepaskan genggaman tangannya

"Aigoo, aku mengantuk sekali" Chanyeol masuk kedalam toilet wanita dengan tongkat yang ia arahkan kesana kemari persis orang buta, Chanyeol juga mengenakan kacamata hitam yang kebetulan ia bawa dan juga gelas ditangannya

"Dasar mengganggu" Ujar laki-laki cabul tersebut dengan melanjutkan aksinya

"Lepaskan!!!" Teriakan Baekhyun membuat laki-laki cabul tersebut membekap mulut Baekhyun agar tidak bersuara

"Kukira ini toilet pria, tapi mengapa ada wanita disini?" Chanyeol pura-pura tidak mengerti keadaan dan menghampiri laki-laki kurang ajar tersebut

"Ya! Pergi sana, buta mengganggu!"

"Baiklah aku akan pergi" Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya dan mengangkat tongkat tersebut hingga membentur kepala laki-laki cabul yang berani menyentuh Baekhyun

"Ya! Itu kepala! Kau sudah tidak bisa membedakan mana lantai dan mana kepala ya?!" Ujar laki-laki cabul tersebut marah-marah

"Benarkah? Jika begitu apa ini lantai?" Chanyeol sengaja mengarahkan tongkat tersebut hingga memukul keras si cabul tersebut, tepat di bagian kemaluannya

Baekhyun menahan tawanya, ternyata ke ediotan Chanyeol membawa berkah di hari ini

"Astaga! Kau ini! Sakit aduh" Si cabul tersebut tumbang hingga tersungkur di lantai toilet wanita, Baekhyun yang sudah bebas langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh Chanyeol

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Ini minumlah" Chanyeol menyiramkan air bekas pel-pelan tepat diatas tubuh orang cabul tersebut

"Kyaaa, ada laki-laki!!!" Teriak seorang wanita yang masuk kedalam toilet

"Ayo pergi" Chanyeol langsung meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya membawa Baekhyun keluar dari toilet wanita tersebut

...

"Kenapa tidak langsung menolongku? Kenapa pura-pura menjadi orang buta?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol yang tengah melepas kacamata hitamnya

"Nanti jika aku langsung menolongmu, aku juga disangka orang cabul mengerti? Karena telah masuk ke toilet wanita Baek" Chanyeol mencolek hidung Baekhyun

"Sudah kukatakan, banyak orang mesum dan cabul" Chanyeol menoleh Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya membuang muka karena malu

"Bagian mana saja yang ia sentuh?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun khawatir, jelas saja, pria mana yang sudi wanitanya di sentuh orang yang cabul

"Tidak, dia hanya berhasil membuka jaket yang aku kenakan" Ujar Baekhyun, Chanyeol menekuk wajahnya tak suka

"Tapi dia sudah merabamu, Baek" Chanyeol semakin membuat wajahnya menjadi 'tak suka face'

"Ih kau ini kenapa sih?" Ujar Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya merajuk

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukan itu" Baekhyun mendelik, lelaki ini!

"Tapi kan saat itu kau sudah menciu-" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, Chanyeol langsung menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan 'apa yang kau katakan?'

"Menciu- apa? Mengapa kau ini suka sekali berbicara setengah setengah sih?" Ujar Chanyeol frustasi

"Bukan urusanmu" Baekhyun tersenyum jahil

"Ayo katakan Baek"

"Tidak mau"

"Katakan"

"Tidak"

"Hati-hati"

Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun mendekat kearahnya, pasalnya ada kereta khusus makanan yang lewat dari belakang dan hampir menabrak Baekhyun

Baekhyun tersipu lagi, ia bisa merasakan jika tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol, bahkan wangi parfum Chanyeol Baekhyun bisa menciumnya

"Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali sih? Jalanlah duluan" Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk jalan didepannya, agar Chanyeol bisa melindungi Baekhyun dari belakang

Mereka sudah sampai di tempat duduknya, Baekhyun yang masih tersipu karena perlakuan manis Chanyeol beberapa saat yang lalu

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

"Anu..."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol mengirnyitkan dahinya

"Te-terima kasih" Ujar Baekhyun pelan

"Untuk?" Chanyeol mendekatkan telinganya kearah Baekhyun agar bisa mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata Baekhyun

"Semuanya"

"Tentu saja, sudah menjadi tugasku" Ujar Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Baekhyun sudah tidak mengerti mengapa dengan jantungnya saat ini, mengapa berdetak dengan keras

Nexttt???


	14. Hawaii

"Wooohoooooooo cuacanya bagus sekali disini" Pekik Luhan senang dengan eye deernya. Sehun yang melihat calon istrinya yang sungguh senang juga ikut tersenyum melihat ibu hamilnya ini. Berbeda dengan 'pasangan' dibelakang Hunhan, Baekhyun yang luntang-luntung dengan koper pinknya, terlihat jelas juga kantung mata yang semakin menghitam dimata cantik Baekhyun dan lelaki disebelahnya tidak berhenti mengerjai dokter cantik disebelahnya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa geli melihat betapa kerasnya Chanyeol untuk mendapat perhatian si Baekhyun

"Diamlah dasar idiot!" ujar Baekhyun geram saat Chanyeol menjawi-jawil pipinya, sontak saja gertakan Baekhyun membuat pasangan Hunhan menoleh

"Wow Baek, matamu sungguh pfftt" Luhan menahan tawanya, Baekhyun sungguh terlihat gelandangan disini

"Kurasa sekarang kau mirip sekali dengan panda Baek" Ujar Kyungsoo menggandeng manja Jongin

"Ini gara-gara kau tau, ihhhhh menyebalkan" Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol yang sedari tadi usil terhadapnya

"Mereka cocok sekali" Bisik Sehun melihat Baekhyun kesusahan mengejar Chanyeol karena perbedaan panjang kaki mereka

"Lihat saja, mungkin seminggu kemudian Baekhyun sudah kehilangan keperawanannya" Ujar Luhan setengah tertawa

"Menurutku besok" Ujar Jongin yang membuat suarana hening disana

…

Mereka sudah sampai di hotel, yah melihat kekayaan Sehun yang hampir sama dengan Chanyeol tentu saja hotel yang Sehun pilih adalah hotel kelas atas di Hawaii.

Sehun dan Luhan tentusaja langsung disibukkan oleh daftar tamu untuk pernikahannya besok, sedangkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo tengah mengisi perut di restoran hotel. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk langsung saja menuju kamarnya, Baekhyun sudah menggenggam kartu kamarnya yang sebelumnya sudah diberikan oleh Luhan tadi.

'Mengapa idiot ini masih tetap mengikutiku!' Ujar Baekhyun geram saat melihat Chanyeol menyamakan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memilih diam untuk tidak membuat suasana semakin menjengkelkan

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka, Baekhyun menarik kopernya masuk ke dalam lift kosong tersebut diikuti Chanyeol yang membawa tasnya yang terlihat aesthetic tersebut.

"Bee" Bisik Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun yang telihat acuh padanya

Baekhyun menoleh Chanyeol dengan satu alisnya yang mengangkat yang artinya 'ada apa?'

"Tidak papa, kau cantik" Cengir Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun membuang muka, entah karena malu atau muak. Baru saja Chanyeol akan menekan nomor lantainya ada beberapa orang lain yang akan masuk

Mata Chanyeol melebar, ternyata tidak hanya satu orang saja, mungkin 5 orang, pikir Chanyeol

Kaki putih Baekhyun mundur kebelakang dengan kopernya karena desakan oleh orang-orang tersebut, Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun nyaris menempel dengan pria bule tersebut langsung melindungi Baekhyun yang sudah berada dipojok belakang lift dan mengunci ruang diantara mereka

"Heii yang benar saja" Bisik Baekhyun mendongak karena memang perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang ekstrim

"Kau tahu laki-laki disini mesum semua" Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya, entah mengapa Baekhyun sedikit ehm terangsang karena tubuh mereka sedikit bergesekan

Trak

Barang salah satu pria bule yang tepat dibelakang Chanyeol terjatuh, dan pria tersebut berinisiatif untuk mengambilnya tanpa memperdulikan pantatnya mendorong Chanyeol untuk lebih kebelakang

"Ah" Muka Baekhyun merah padam saat mendengar desahan halus Chanyeol, sedikit demi sedikit Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk mengintip wajah Chanyeol dan, astaga, jantung Baekhyun hampir meledak, bagaimana tidak? Wajah Chanyeol sungguh berlipat kali lebih tampan saat tersiksa seperti itu

'Aku sedikit menyentuh payudaranya!' Teriak Chanyeol di dalam hati

Next?

Minal aidin wal faizin semuanyaaa, maapkeun author ini yang selalu disibukkan oleh tugas2 menjelang lebaran ini dan maafkan author apabila cerita author sedikit absurd. byebyeee

-pixkupixku-


	15. Hawaii (2)

Doctor Take My Heart

.

Cast : - Park Chanyeol (23)

-Byun Baekhyun (22)

-Xi Luhan (24)

-Oh Sehun (22)

-Kim Jongin (23)

-D.O Kyungsoo (21)

\- Dll

WARNING : RATE M(agak akhir)

Typo bertebaran

Gak jelas

Emang cerita ini gj heu heu :3 semoga suka

Don't coppy

Sarangheeee

by : realpixkupixku

.

Baekhyun keluar dari lift sedetik saat pintu lift terbuka, dengan koper pink miliknya ia melesat mencari kamar tidurnya yang berada di lantai X, Baekhyun kira Chanyeol tinggal di lift untuk mencari lantai kamarnya, ternyata tidak! Chanyeol tiba-tiba sudah disamping Baekhyun

"Hei Mengapa kau selalu mengikutiku?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan mendengus

"Entahlah, mungkin cinta" Jawab Chanyeol ngawur

"Menyebalkan!" Baekhyun mencubit perut berotot Chanyeol dengan keras dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang merintih

"Aih, aku juga mencari kamarku, kau lihat dok" Chanyeol memperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang terdapat pesan dari Luhan

"Dan kamarku di 365" Ujar Chanyeol melanjutkan

"Hah apa?!" Baekhyun histeris sambil mengecek kartu kamar inapnya dan sekali lagi mengecek pesan dari luhan

"Apa kau bercanda? Aku juga berada di 365" Tepat mereka berhenti didepannya sudah terdapat kamar inap yang bernomor '365'

"Baik, aku akan cari kamar lain" Ujar Baekhyun putus asa

"Hei kau tidak membaca pesan selanjutnya dari Luhan ya?" Ujar Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan layar ponselnya lagi kepada Baekhyun

 _Message From : Luhan Oh_

 _Untuk informasi saja kamar disini sudah full, dan katakana kepada Baekhyun agar tidak marah-marah terus, hehe dan maafkan aku Baek, aku tahu kau pasti membaca pesan ini, peace_

"Astaga hidupku" Keluh Baekhyun yang memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pusing

…

Baekhyun dengan berat hati menerima takdir tuhan yang sungguh amazing untuk hidupnya, ia harus sekamar dengan mantan pasiennya ini yang sungguh idiot sekali selama seminggu!, dan ditambah dengan kemesumannya di tingkat paling atas, seakan-akan seluruh kemesuman didunia ini dihisap semua oleh Chanyeol

Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur karena kamar hotel ini sungguh luas, artinya ia tidak harus setiap hari memandang wajar konyol Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun tidak sabar melihat kamar tidurnya dan ehm Chanyeol, semoga saja terdapat dua ranjang yang berjauh-jauhan

"Hei ranjangnya hanya satu, aku suka sekali" Ujar Chanyeol enteng yang membuat Baekhyun melotot karena kebetulan Baekhyun belum melihat kamar tidur mereka

"What the ffffffff" Ujar Baekhyun tertahan, sungguh luar biasa, ia bisa menjadi gila

"Tidak apa-apa dokter Byun, toh kita sudah dua kali tidur bersama" Chanyeol menusuk-nusuk pipi Baekhyun

"Dalam mimpimu"

…

"Cepatlah bersiap Chanyeol, acaranya dua jam lagi!" Baekhyun memukul-mukul tubuh besar Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur diranjang mereka

"Aku hitung sampai lima jika kau tak bagun aku akan menendangmu dari kamar ini!" Ujar Baekhyun yang tengah menggunakan bathrobe putih yang bisa saja membuat Chanyeol mimisan karena payudara Baekhyun yang ehm besar itu bergoyang tanpa ada keepernya

"Aku sudah bangun Bee dan berhenti memukulku WOW" Sontak saja Baekhyun terkejut dengan reaksi Chanyeol yang aneh, dan menatap bagian dadanya, bagimana tidak, akibat terlalu bersemangat membangunkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa bathrobenya memperlihatkan belahannya

"MESUMM!"

…

Baekhyun menggunakan dress panjang satin silver Monique Lhuillier, dress tersebut menampakkan bahu putih bersih milik Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun begitu glamor (Look dressnya kaya punya Anastasia yang dipake pas Fifty Shades Darker) dan untuk stilettonya, Baekhyun memilih warna senada dengan dressnya

Sedangkan Chanyeol menggunakan setelan jas hitam Alexander Amosu Vanquish miliknya, dengan dasi hitam yang menambah kewibawaan Chanyeol, serta dilengkapi jam tangan Rolex keluaran terbaru dan sepatu hitam yang nampak mahal, oh dan jangan lupa tatanan rambut Chanyeol yang dibuat koma hair

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun hari ini, rambut yang tergerai indahnya, wajah yang terpoles make up tipis tapi membuat Baekhyun cantik sekali, jika seperti ini Baekhyun terlihat seperti putri kerajaan yang nyasar di Hawaii, pikir Chanyeol

"Berhentilan tersenyum bodoh, aku tidak yakin wajahku terlihat baik hari ini" Ujar Baekhyun tidak percaya diri

"Berhentilah tidak percaya diri dan sadari dirimu cantik Baek astaga, kau membuat jantungku meledak" Ujar Chanyeol tersenyu jujur

"Hngg terserah" Baekhyun menyembunyikan pipinya yang sedang tersipu dengan dompet glamor miliknya

"Kita harus menemui Kyungsoo dan Jongin di lobi, Ayo" Ujar Chanyeol yang sudah membuka pintu kamar hotel mereka

"Tunggu sebentar, stilettonya membuatku susah berjalan tau" Baekhyun berjalan kesusahan dengan stilettonya ditambah dress panjang yang sungguh ribet

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Chanyeol menyodorkan tangan kirinya untuk membantu putri kesasar didepannya

"Yah aku tidak punya pilihan lain" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan yang lebih besar dari tangannya dnegan erat, Baekhyun takut terkilir

…

"Wow lihatlah pasangan baru ini, seperti pangeran dan putri yang baru saja dijodohkan" Ujar Kyungsoo cantik sekali dengan balutan gaun hitam yang membuatnya seksi

"Yah mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan menyusul Luhan dan Sehun" Sahut Jongin tak kalah tampannya dengan jasnya yang senada dengan Kyungsoo

"Aku kesulitan berjalan tahuu" Ujar Baekhyun sedikit malu

"Baiklah ayo berangkat" Ujar Jongin yang memegang kunci mobil limusin di tangannya

…

Sorak gembira dan haru menyelimuti seluruh tamu undangan pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun, tak henti-hentinya Sehun menangis karena melihat Luhan yang sekarang menjadi istrinya, dan ucapan selamat membanjiri pasangan sempurna yang tengah berbahagia tersebut

"Hei berapa liter air mata yang kau habiskan huh?" Ledek Chanyeol kepada Sehun yang tadinya menangis

"Wah awas saja jika kau menikah dengan Baekhyun, akan aku video saat kau menangis Park!" Balas Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Heiii apa-apaan Baekhyun Baekhyun" Ujar Baekhyun tak terima

"Wow lihatlah tangan mereka yang berciuman" Goda Luhan saat melihat tangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertaut mesra

"Ini gara-gara stiletto tauuuu" Baekhyun tersipu malu kali ini

"Yosh mari kita isi cacing diperut ini" Ujar Jongin tak sabar ingin mencicipi makanan yang tempaknya mewah di meja sebelah sana

"SIlahkan dinikmati, jangan lupa bayar tapi" Ujar Sehun yang langsung disahut gelak tawa dari mereka berenam

…

"Aku ingin ke toilet dulu, tak apa kan kutinggal disini sebentar?" Ujar Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun yang berada di mini bar

"Yaaa, cepatlah kembali" Ujar Baekhyun mengangguk

Tak lama setelah Chanyeol pergi ke kamar mandi, tiba-tiba seorang pria duduk di tempat yang sebelumnya milik Chanyeol di sebelah Baekhyun

"Cepat sekali, aku tidak meminta secepat itu padahal" Ujar Baekhyun yang masih asik dengan minumannya

"Baek" Baekhyun menautkan alisnya, suaranya berbeda dengan Chanyeol

Sontak Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke sebelahnya dan pupilnya melebar, lelaki ini…

"Hai, sudah lama sekali ya?"

Seketika Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol berada di sisinya

Next jangan?


	16. Jerk Guy VS Hilarious Man

Doctor Take My Heart

.

Cast : - Park Chanyeol (23)

-Byun Baekhyun (22)

-Xi Luhan (24)

-Oh Sehun (22)

-Kim Jongin (23)

-D.O Kyungsoo (21)

\- Dll

WARNING : RATE M(agak akhir)

Typo bertebaran

Gak jelas

Emang cerita ini gj heu heu :3 semoga suka

Don't coppy

Sarangheeee

by : realpixkupixku

.

"Hai, sudah lama sekali ya?" Ujar lelaki blasteran dengan setelan tak kalah kerennya dengan Chanyeol, dengan cepat Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menjauhi pria sok 'keren' menurut Baekhyun

"Hei, Baek jangan pergi" Dan sialnya pria tadi masih saja mengejar Baekhyun

"Astaga kenapa dia mengikutiku huhhhh" Baekhyun mendenguskesal dan semakin melangkahkan kakinya cepat

Baekhyun semakin panik dengan keadaannya yang sedang dikejar orang yang menyebalkan tersebut, dan entah angin apa yang membawa Baekhyun jalan cepat menuju lantai dua yang sepi sekali orang dan memang disana tempat menyimpan anggur

"Astaga semoga dia tidak menemukanku disini" Monolog Baekhyun tengah waswas melihat keadaan sekitar

Baekhyun sedikit bergidik saat melihat tempat penyimpanan ini sangat sepi sekali dan sialnya sangat dingin juga disini. Baekhyun berinisiatif akan turun, dan mungkin Kris sudah tidak mengikutinya lagi, pikirnya

Grep

"Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, pasalnya basu saja ia akan keluar dari tempat sepi tersebut dan ia sudah ditarik oleh seseorang

"Capek sekali tau mencarimu" Ujar Pria tadi yang smembuat Baekhyun masuk ke ruangan ini

"Kris lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun meronta, tapi apa daya tubuhnya sudah dikunci Kris di pojok ruangan yang memiliki pencahayaan yang kurang

"Tidak baik suara indahmu berteriak kasar beperti itu Baek" Ujar Kris menaikkan sudut bibirnya

"Apa maumu huh?!" Ujar Baekhyun tajam

"Apa tujuanku? Tentu saja mengajakmu bersenang-senang" Ujar Kris membelai pinggang Baekhyun

"Hmm aku tidak tau bagaimana dadamu bisa tumbuh secepat itu" Ujar Kris menunjuk arah dada montok Baekhyun

"Jaga ucapanmu!" Baekhyun benar-benar marah kali ini

"Baiklah aku akan menutup mulutku dan mulai beraksi" Kris semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kea rah Baekhyun

…

"Ah leganya" Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari toilet dan berjalan menuju tempatnya dan Baekhyun tapi, tapi Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya karena hanya ada tas Baekhyun disana, lantas dimana manusianya?

"Permisi, apakah anda melihat gadis memakai gaun silver disini, sir?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada bartender yang mungkin tau dimana keberadaan Baekhyun

"Ah maafkan saya tuan, saya tidak tahu" Ujar bartender tersebut dengan tersenyum

"Kalau begitu terimakasih" Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengambil tas Baekhyun dikursinya tadi

Chanyeol sedikit khawatir dengan keberadaan dokter cantiknya, yah mungkin saja Baekhyun ke tempat Kyungsoo dan Jongin

Baru saja Chanyeol hendak menuju Kyungsoo dan Jongin, Luhan sudah duluan memanggil namanya

"Chanyeol" Panggil Luhan dengan raut wajah aneh

"Kebetuan kau disini Lu, apa kau tahu Baekhyun? Aku baru saja pergi ke toilet tapi setelah aku kembali Baekhyun hanya meninggalkan tasnya" Ujar Chanyeol, mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol Luhan menutup mulutnya yang sedang menganga

"Ada apa Lu?" Reaksi Luhan sungguh tak mengenakkan, menurut Chanyeol

"Yeoll, maafkan aku baru memberitahu kau dan awalnya aku juga ingin memberitahu Baekhyun juga jika…" Luhan menunduk lebih dalam lagi

"Jika apa Lu?" Chanyeol 100% khawatir sekarang

"Jika Kris juga datang kemari. Maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku juga tak menduga ia akan datang" Ujar Luhan khawatir juga

"Lu aku harus mencarinya dan terimakasih sudah memberitahu" Chanyeol langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari Baekhyun

Chanyeol mulai mencari Baekhyun dari bar, kolam renang, taman dan bahkan toilet wanita pun ia masuki hanya untuk mencari dokter cantik yang tiba-tiba menghilang

Memang tidak pasti jika Baekhyun saat ini bersama Kris tapi entah firasat Chanyeol tidak enak sekarang seakan mengatakan ada apa-apa dengan Baekhyunnya

"Ow Shit" Chanyeol tidak menemukan Baekhyun dimanapun, tempat mana lagi yang ia belum telusuri?

"Ada lantai dua?" Chanyeol sempat berfikir saat melihat tangga yang mengarah keatas

Chanyeol mulai menaiki satu demi persatu anak tangga yang mewah tersebut dan dengan cepat ia sudah sampai di laintai dua

"Sepi sekali disini" Chanyeol hanya melihat rak-rak tempat penyimpanan anggur disini, dan Chanyeol menggosok tangannya karena selain sepi disini juga dingin

" _Kumohon hentikan"_ Chanyeol sepertinya mendengar ada yang terisak setengah berbisik disini

Chanyeol segera mencari suara siapa tersebut dengan menyusuri rak anggur yang tampak mahal itu

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya melihat Baekhyun yang tengah menangis dengan pria yang sedang berusaha membuka gaun silver Baekhyun

"KURANGAJAR KAU!" Chanyeol dengan segala emosi dibenaknya dikeluarkan dengan tendangan supernya kepada pria yang berani menyentuh Baekhyun

"Chan-Chanyeol" Baekhyun senang sekali dengan kedatangan Chanyeol

"Siapa kau yang berani-berani mengganggu kegiatanku huh?!" Ujar Kris terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA BAEKHYUN HUH?!" Chanyeol melayangkan tinjuan bertubi-tubi kepada Kris dengan sangat keras

"Chanyeol sudah, jangan lakukan lagi" Baekhyun menahan Chanyeol agar tidak memukuli Kris yang sudah berdarah-darah disudut bibirnya. Akan tetapi Chanyeol masih meninju sekuat tenaga

"Aku tidak mau merusak hari bahagia Luhan dan Sehun, Chan, kumohon hentikan" Perkataan Baekhyun barusan membuat Chanyeol berhenti dan berdiri menghadap Baekhyun

"Ayo kembali kebawah" Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol dan membawa Chanyeol menjauh dari sana, karena Chanyeol tidak berhenti menatap Kris yang sedang pingsan

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu Baek?" Chanyeol menoleh ke Baekhyun yang menunduk berusaha menutupi traumanya

"Aku mau pulang" Ujar Baekhyun lemas

Saat tiba dilantai bawah disana sudah ada Luhan Sehun dan Kyungsoo Jongin yang memandang Baekhyun khawatir

"Baek, kau tak apa-apa kan? Maafkan aku Baek terlambah memberitahumu" Ujar Luhan sambil memeluk Baekhyun

"Baek ada yang terluka?" Kali ini Kyungsoo bertanya

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir" Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi kekhawatiran sahabatnya

"Ah Lu, bisakah kita pulang duluan? Mungkin Baekhyun juga ingin pulang juga" Ujar Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun

"Tidak apa-apa Chan, ini semua salahku" Luhan menekuk wajahnya

"Hei sayang jangan salahkan dirimu okay?" Sehun menenangkan istrinya

"Jongin aku pinjam kunci mobil tadi" Ujar Chanyeol

"Tentu saja ini" Jongin memberikan kunci mobil tersebut kepada Chanyeol

"Maafkan aku yang pulang dahulu ya Lu" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dan Kyungsoo bergantian

"Nikmati pestamu Lu, Hun" Pamit Chanyeol

…

Sesampai di hotel Baekhyun hanya diam saja dan sesekali terkaget jika Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu. Dan tentu saja hal itu semakin membuat Chanyeol yakin jika si keparat tadi melakukan hal yang aneh kepada Baekhyun

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun yang tengah membersihkan makeupnya kemudian menuju ranjang mereka dan bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan menutup mata

Chanyeol berjalan menuju Baekhyun yang masih berbalut gaun silvernya. Chanyeol duduk di ranjangnya tepat didepan Baekhyun yang mungkin sedang berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi

"Kemarilah" Chanyeol menyentuh tangan Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya dan terkejut Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, jangan disimpan sendiri ya, kau bisa berbagi denganku, kau tahu aku sangat khawatir padamu" Chanyeol membelai rambut indah Baekhyun dan menepuk punggung Baekhyun yang mulai bergetar

"Hiks" Satu isakan lolos dari bibir mungil Baekhyun yang semakin bergetar, Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan Chanyeol

"Keluarkan semua, aku akan mendengarnya" Chanyeol mempererat Baekhyun didekapannya

"Di-dia melakukannya lagi Chan, hiks" Baekhyun mulai membuka suaranya walaupun suaranya bergetar karena tangisannya

"Dia dulu memutuskanku gara-gara aku tidak ingin disentuh, dan dia melakukannya lagi sekarang" Baekhyun masih menangis

Chanyeol sudah menduga jika pria yang tadi ia pukuli adalah mantan Baekhyun, Kris

Dan jika boleh jujur Chanyeol sungguh marah dengan Kris karena berani-beraninya hampir menyentuh Baekhyunnya, bahkan sudah dua kali

"Jangan dipikirkan lagi ya" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang memerah

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus lelehan air mata Baekhyun yang berlomba-lomba keluar

"Melihatmu begini aku merasa ingin menonjok Kris lebih lama lagi" Baekhyun mematung saat Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan wajahnya

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika dia Kris?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sudah mulai agak tenang

"Tentu saja, karena aku suamimu" Ujar Chanyeol berniat menggoda Baekhyun

"Apa-apaan!" Baekhyun meninju dada Chanyeol pelan dan sedikit terkekeh

"Syukurlah sekarang dokter galak sudah tertawa" Chanyeol menusuk pipi tembam Baekhyun

"Ah ngomong-ngomong apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu bee?" Tanya Chanyeol menyusuri tubuh Baekhyun dari atas kebawah

"Dia berusaha melepas gaunku dan disini, entah ada apa tapi sedikit perih" Baekhyun menyentuh lehernya

"Astaga apa dia ingin mati?! Itu kissmark Baek" Chanyeol sungguh kaget, ia sudah didahului, dan Chanyeol semakin geram kepada Kris busuk itu

"Benarkah? Aku sudah berusaha memukulnya padahal" Chanyeol cemberut melihat kissmark tersebut di layar poselnya

"Hm dan aku curiga kenapa kau tidak ingin disentuh Kris tapi saat aku menciummu kau diam saja" Chanyeol tersenyum jenaka

"A-apa bukan seperti I-kyaaaaa" Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaika kalimatnya, Chanyeol dengan cepat membawa Baekhyun terlentang dibawah tubuh Chanyeol, dan yah membuat Baekhyun semakin gugup

"Katakan alasanmu puppy" Chanyeol tersenyum membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin merah padam

"Akan kucoba sekali lagi dan mari lihat reaksimu" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Baekhyun

"Hei ap-"

Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun, tapi kali ini sedikit dengan lumatan nakal yang diberikan Chanyeol kepada bibir mungil Baekhyun

Secara tidak sadar Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dengan reaksi Baekhyun, ia pun sedikit menggelitik pinggang ramping Baekhyun

"Channhmm" Baekhyun melenguh saat Chanyeol mengajak lidah Baekhyun bergelut

Tubuh Baekhyun semakin panas saat Chanyeol meraba paha Baekhyun dibawah sana, ini sungguh luar biasa bagi Baekhyun

"Baekhyun maafkan aku, aku tidak berniat beraksi seperti Kris" Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyadari perbuatannya dan melepas ciuman mereka

"Tidak apa-apa" Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum dan tangannya 'masih' bertengger di leher Chanyeol

"Jadi…"

"Boleh kulanjutkan?" Ujar Chanyeol sambil membelai pipi Baekhyun

Dan saat Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun mengangguk, ia mulai melancarkan aksinya

Hayoo next ora?


	17. Night With U

Doctor Take My Heart

.

Cast : - Park Chanyeol (23)

-Byun Baekhyun (22)

-Xi Luhan (24)

-Oh Sehun (22)

-Kim Jongin (23)

-D.O Kyungsoo (21)

\- Dll

WARNING : RATE M(agak akhir)

Typo bertebaran

Gak jelas

Emang cerita ini gj heu heu :3 semoga suka

Don't coppy

Sarangheeee

by : realpixkupixku

.

Chanyeol dengan lihai memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol, toh dirinya suka kan

"Ahh" Baekhyun mendesah tertahan saat tangan nakal Chanyeol memainkan puting milik Baekhyun yang masih terbalut dress

Ciuman Chanyeol mulai turun menuju leher putih mulus Baekhyun

"Aku tidak suka ini" Chanyeol menyentuh kiss mark yang telah Kris buat disana, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak suka, Baekhyun hanya sedikit terkekeh melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya cemburu kepada Kris

"Astagahh eumhh" Baekhyun melenguh enak saat Chanyeol menggigit dan mengulum leher putih mulus Baekhyun dan membuat banyak tanda kepemilikan Chanyeol disana

"Pantas saja Kris ingin membuka dressmu, kau tidak mengenakan bra rupanya" Chanyeol meremas berulang-ulang dada Baekhyun dan tidak menemukan benda yang bernama bra disana

Permainan tangan Chanyeol semakin membuat puting Baekhyun semakin menegang dan terjiplak dibalik dressnya yang membuat Chanyeol semakin nafsu

"Jangan dibegitukan bodoh, aku malu" Baekhyun mencegah tangan Chanyeol agar tidak lagi memainkan payudaranya

"Tidak apa-apa sayang" Chanyeol menuntun tangan Baekhyun untuk kembali mengalungkan tangan Baekhyun pada leher Chanyeol

Chanyeol mulai menurunkan resleting dress Baekhyun dan dengan perlahan menurunkan dress Baekhyun, dan hupla payudara berisi Baekhyun mulai menyapa penglihatan Chanyeol

"Sampai kapan kau akan memandanginya terus?" Baekhyun mulai bosan karena Chanyeol terlalu lama melongo sambil melihat pemandangan indah baginya

"Astaga Baek, ini sungguh indah sekala" Ujar Chanyeol sambil memilin puting payudara Baekhyun

"Memangnya kau pernah lihat milik sapa saja?" Ujar Baekhyun cemberut

"Aigoo, aku hanya melihat milikmu Baek" Chanyeol gemas sekali dengan Baekhyun sampai-sampai ia mencubit kedua puting Baekhyun

"Sakit Chanyeollll" Baekhyun langsung mencubit pinggang pria diatasnya ini karena telah membuat putih indahnya semakin memerah

"Maafkan aku yaa" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan langsung memainkan puting sebelah kanan Baekhyun dengan beringas, tangan kiri Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, ia memainkan putting sebelah kiri Baekhyun dan sesekali menarik ringan puting Baekhyun untuk menggodanya

"Ahh ngggah" Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi, tubuhnya terlalu banyak menerima kenikmatan yang diberikan Chanyeol, tangan Baekhyun semakin menekan leher Chanyeol agar Chanyeol tidak berhenti untuk memberikannya kenikamatan

Setelah usai berurusan dengan kedua payudara Baekhyun yang montoknya luar biasa, Chanyeol memilih untuk turun menuju lubang kenikmatan Baekhyun, membayangkan saja sudah membuat Chanyeol 'berdiri'

Tapi sebelum itu Baekhyun sudah dulu menahan pergerakan Chanyeol dan membawa Chanyeol kembali menindihinya

"Kurasa benda ini harus dilepas" Baekhyun menunjuk jas Chanyeol yang masih lengkap dengan tangan indah miliknya

"Lepaskan untukku sayang" Baekhyun yang mendengar perintah Chanyeol dengan senang hati melepas jas Chanyeol dengan gerakan seksi Baekhyun, jari indahnya dengan lihai melepas seluruh kancing kemeja hitam Chanyeol

Melihat dada bidang Chanyeol, Baekhyun semakin gugup apalagi saat melihat lengan Chanyeol yang berotot, itu sungguh seksi, pikir Baekhyun

Tangan Baekhyun turun menuju belt Chanyeol yang nampak mahal dan berniat untuk melepasnya. Saat sabuk Chanyeol berhasil terlepas, Baekhyun juga berniat melepas kancing celana Chanyeol dan menurunkan celana Chanyeol, dan dengan sengaja Baekhyun menyenggol 'sesuatu' menjulang tinggi milik Chanyeol

"AH Baek" Chanyeol mengerang dengan jantan saat adik kecilnya tersenggol oleh tangan indah Baekhyun

"Upss maaf" Baekhyun berpura-pura menutup mulutnya dan tertawa nakal

"Kau sendiri yang memancing, jangan salahkan aku" Chanyeol langsung menghempaskan Baekhyun ke ranjang yang semula sedang duduk dihadapannya

"Chan-AH astagah" Chanyeol dengan ganas langsung menurunkan dan membuang dress Baekhyun ke lantai dan menyisakan underwear Baekhyun yang berwarna hitam dengan pita lucu dibagian kanannya. Chanyeol sedikit membelai vagina Baekhyun yang masih tertutup underwear dan otomatis Baekhyun langsung melenguh keenakan

"Chanmm perlahan sajahh Ah" Seakan tuli Chanyeol dengan semangat 45 melepas underwear Baekhyun dan langsung mengulum vagina putih bersih dan sedikit pink dibagian klitorisnya

"AHH CHANYEOl UHH" Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat-rapat karena tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan tiada tara di vaginanya, lidah Chanyeol terlalu pintar untuk melakukan itu

Chanyeol semakin memperdalam lumatannya pada vagina Baekhyun dan sesekali menggigit kecil klitoris Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun hanya mendesah dan semakin melebarkan pahanya

Baekhyun merasa seperti akan mengeluarkan kenikmatannya dan Chanyeol semakin gencar untuk memperdalam lumatannya pada vagina Baekhyun

"Chan-Chanyeol aku AHHHHH" Pekikan Baekhyun yang diiringi keluarnya cairan kenikamatan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum

Chanyeol melepas celana dan underwearnya sekaligus, dan saat kejantan Chanyeol mengacung tegak dengan ukuran yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil membuat pipi Baekhyun memanas, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun basah lagi

"Baek, ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu" Ujar Chanyeol sambil menyibak rambut berantakan Baekhyun

"Katakan saja" Baekhyun juga ikut menyentuh rahang tegas Chanyeol

"Baekhyun, dokter yang pernah mengobatiku, aku mencintaimu bahkan sejak kita pertama kali bertemu" Ujar Chanyeol tersenyum

Baekhyun terkejut dengan pernyataan Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba langsung merasakan detakan jantungnya semakin meningkat, ia gugup bercambur senang sekali

"Umm Chanyeol, aku juga ingin mengatakannya kepadamu, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku gugup setiap kali aku berada di dekatmu itulah sebabnya aku menyembunyikan kegugupanku dengan bersikap galak, dan kau juga sering sekali menolongku, aku sempat ragu jika aku menyukaimu, tapi sekarang aku sadar ternyata aku mencintaimu" Ujar Baekhyun tersenyum manis

"Aku sudah tahu dari gerak-gerikmu saying, akhirnya kau jatuh dalam pesonaku kan?" Ujar Chanyeol percaya diri

"Apa? Bukannya kau terlebih dulu jatuh cinta pada-"

"Ahh Baekh" Karena Baekhyun terlalu bersemangat untuk mengelak dari penuturan Chanyeol, dengan tidak sengaja lutut Baekhyun berayun tanpa dosa dan menghantam kejantan Chanyeol yang berada dalam mode on

"O-ow apa yang telah aku lakukan" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya

"Baiklah pacarku ini harus dihukum" Ujar Chanyeol mulai menggesekkan kejantannya dengan vagina Baekhyun yang sempit

"Chann ah aku benarh benarh tdak ah sengaja emmhh" Padahal baru ujung dari kejantan Chanyeol yang menusuk vagina Baekhyun, apalagi semuanya

"Baiklah aku akan masuk, peluk aku dengan erat Baek" Chanyeol benar-benar akan mendorong kejantannya kali ini

Chanyeol mulai mendorong masuk kejantannya kedalam vagina sempit Baekhyun, dan disana terdapat selaput yang menghalangi Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol memilih untuk menerobos selaput tersebut

Bless

"Chanyeol sa-sakit" Baekhyun memeluk erat Chanyeol dan disertai rintihannya, darah mulai mengalir diarea selangkangan Baekhyun

"Maafkan aku sayang, setelah ini aku akan memberimu kenikmatan" Ujar Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun

"Arkh" Chanyeol sudah berhasil memasukkan seluruh kejantannya kedalam Baekhyun

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun untuk terbiasa dengan kejantan Chanyeol, dan beberapa saat kemudian

"Bergeraklah Chan" Baekhyun mengizinkan Chanyeol bergerak

"Ahh sempith sekali Baekh" Chanyeol mulai mempercepat tempo gerakannya menyebabkan suara tepukan antara pantat Baekhyun dan twinsball Chanyeol yang membuat malam mereka semakin erotis

"AHh Chanyeollh mmh penismuhh AKH" Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar karena kejantan Chanyeol yang menghujam vagina Baekhyun tanpa ampun, bahkan ranjang mereka berderit menandakan betapa nafsunya Chanyeol kepada dokter cantiknya

"Akh Baek vaginamu menjepit penisku, ow fuck" Chanyeol tanpa ampun memberi sodokan pada vagina Baekhyun dan membuatnya memerah

"Channnn akuh sudah tidakh tahann eummhh" Baekhyun berpegangan pada kedua lengan Chanyeol yang berada diantara tubuhnya, Baekhyun terlalu banyak menerima kenikmatan hari ini

"Baekkkk ahhh" Chanyeol semakin meningkatkan sodokannya pertanda ia akan mencapai puncaknya

"Eummhhh Chanyeollhhhh" Baekhyun semakin memperkuat cengkramannya pada lengan Chanyeol

Lima kali hujaman penuh stamina Chanyeol di vagina Baekhyun disertai spermanya yang ia tembakkan jauh didalam Baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat wajah seksi Baekhyun yang dipenuhi keringat

"Sayang, lagiii" Baekhyun merasakan kejantan Chanyeol yang menegang kembali di dalam vaginanya, dan Baekhyun melotot tak percaya, ternyata benar Chanyeol sungguh mesum sekali. Setelah itu terdengar suara erangan dan desahan Baekhyun karena dihujam habis-habisan oleh Chanyeol

Mungkin Chanyeol harus berterimakasih kepada Kris

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Im sorry kalo kurang hot yak ._.


End file.
